What is Love
by Acha Kim
Summary: (END) / ketika kita mencintai seseorang namun ternyata cinta kita tidak terbalas, dan ketika kita berusaha untuk membuat dia membalas cinta kita, di ujung cerita akan ada dua ending. / ChanBaek,HunBaek, n special cast / YAOI / review juseyo.
1. Chapter 1

Kata orang cinta adalah anugerah yang patut kita sukuri, cinta adalah pemberian tuhan yang 'kata orang' bisa membuat semua orang bahagia. Tapi bagaimana jika cinta yang kita rasakan itu malah membuat kita hancur? ? "apa aku mencintai orang yang salah?" "atau cintaku ini yang salah" atau mungkin salah untuk mengartikan cinta? Lalu arti cinta itu sendiri apa? Apakah hanya hubungan laki-laki dan perempan saja yang bisa diartikan cinta? Lalu bagaimana dengan cintaku?

"ahh oppa jangan menggodaku" gadis cantik itu berujar manja,disebelahnya yang merapat pada tubuhnya seorang namja tampan yang dengan jail meniup telinga sang yeoja.

"kau cantik krystal." Bisik si namja tepat di telinga krystal. Spontan saja wajah krystal memerah mendengar kekasih tampannya memuji dirinya.

"Chanyeol oppa juga sangat tampan" puji krystal balik kepada namja yang ternyata bernama Chanyeol itu, tapi bedanya tak ada semburat merah pada wajah chanyeol,bahkan rasa senang pun taj ada, entahlah apa yang membuat chanyeol memacari krystal,yang ia tau krystal adalah yeoja tercantik di sekolahnya dan chanyeol senang membuat para namja di sekolahnya memandangnya iri… meski pada kenyataannya lebih dari itu sikapnya telah membuat hati seseorang terasa remuk, seorang yang tengah duduk sendiri di pojok belakang kelas tengah memandang perih kea rah chanyeol dan krystal yang sedang pacaran dimeja paling depan sebelah pintu sedangkan namja 'itu' berada di sebelah jendela.

'hahhhhhh' kuhela nafasku kembali entah untuk yang keberapa kali. Pemandangan ini sungguh membuatku jengah dan tentu saja sakit, bodohnya aku yang tak memilih ke kantin mengisi perut dari pada di sini dan menyiksa hatiku. Salahkan otak bodoh ini yang selalu ingin melihatnya meski pada kenyataannya 'dia' sudah tak lagi melihatnya sejak saat itu,ya sejak aku menyatakan perasaanku yang luar biasa ini padanya, sejak saat itulah aku bagai raga tanpa nyawa. Aku seorang Byun Baekhyun seorang namja tahun ke dua di exo senior high school yang tak terlalu mencolok, hanya aktif di klub music dan memiliki nilai akademik yang tinggi,tak mempunyai banyak teman namun aslinya aku sangat ramah jika saja mereka mau berteman dekat denganku. Aku tak banyak teman namun bukan berarti tak punya. Chanyeol salah satunya,tapi itu dulu. Ya dulu sebelum aku mengacaukanya.

"YAAAKKKK BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Sontak aku mengangkat wajahku mendengar teriakan menggelegar dari arah pintu. Coba bayangkan di kelas hanya ada 3 manusia dan gadis yang sialnya cantik itu malah berteriak 5 oktaf dari arah pintu, ohh ingatkan aku untuk ke dokter telinga. Aku sempat melihat kearah 'dia' dan dia menatapku sekilas,dan sampai saat ini bahkan aku tak bisa mengartikan tatapannya padaku, tapi tatapan itu mampu membuat aku bahagia dan menderita secara bersamaan.

"hei,kau tak ke kantin mr Byun?"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat merasa Tiffany noona sang gadis yang berteriak tadi sudah duduk di sampingku, dan sekarang perhatianku akan teralih ke dia.

"aku tidak lapar" alas an klise yang kuyakin tak akan ia percaya tapi toh dia orang yang paling tau tentangku,jadi buat apa aku menjawab pertanyaan yang bahkan ia tau pasti jawabannya.

"kau ini sudah gila atau apa?!"

Ohh ini yeoja kerasukan setan apa? Kenapa hari ini jadi suka berteriak? tak sengaja mataku bertemu dengan matanya,meski dengan tangan yang masih melingkar di pundak krystal,tapi matanya tertuju padaku bahkan saat Tiffany noona melanjutkan teriakannya.

"kau bahkan terlihat seperti tengkorak berjalan baek!"

Aku tau dibalik makian itu tersirat perhatian yang sungguh besar, dia bahkan sudah kuanggap noonaku sendiri,meski dia pindahan dari Amerika,tapi dia sungguh baik dan menganggapku yang sebatang kara ini sebagai keluarganya sendiri dan aku pun menganggapnya keluarga. Mau tak mau aku tersenyum kearahnya. Setidaknya aku harus hidup demi orang-orang yang mencintaiku seperti Tiffany noona.

"aish noona bisakah kau tak berteriak? aku tau suaramu bagus tapi tidak untuk berteriak " aku memanyunkan bibirku imut sambil merajuk ala anak sd. Alhasil dia mencubit pipiku yang semakin tirus ini.

"aish noona appo…!"

"habis kau lucu sekali baek,berapa umurmu eoh?" ucap Tiffany diiringi kekehan merdunya,

"noona….." aku hanya membalas dengan rengekan kembali, entah kenapa saat bersamanya aku merasa jadi anak kecil lagi,mungkin karena aku menyukai tawanya saat aku melalukan aegyo….

Belum sempat aku membalas, suara lain menginterupsi.

"HAI BAEK!"

Lagi,seseorang memanggil namaku dengan berteriak. oh ayolah aku tidak tuli dan kelas ini sepi,aku akan mendengar panggilanmu hei.

Namja yang berteriak tadi hanya berdiri di depan kelas dan aku menarik tangan Tiffany noona menghampiri Kris hyung. Dia sama halnya dengan Tiffany noona, dia sudah seperti keluargaku bahkan dia sering menjodohkanku dengan Sulli adinya agar kita benar-benar menjadi saudara tapi tentu itu hanya gurauan semata karena dia pun mengetahui perasaanku.

"ada apa hyung?" tanyaku halus berbeda dengan Tiffany noona yang berekspresi ingin memakan Kris hyung hidup hidup.

"yak tower berjalan! Bisakan kau memanggil Baekhyun biasa saja. Ini bukan hutan babo!" seru Tiffany noona, yah mereka berdua selain menenangkan tapi juga selalu jadi huburabku karena perkelahian kecil mereka, aku tersenyum kecil melihat pertengkaran kecil mereka.

"yak jamur pendek! Kau juga berteriak babo…."

Aku melirik kea rah chanyeol, ternyata dia tak menghiraukan kami dengan tatapan tak nyaman sambil memandang kearah lain,sedangkan krystal ikut tersenyum melihat kelakuan kedua sunbaenyA.

"HEI KALIAN BERHENTILAH!hyung apa yang ingin kau katakana?" suaraku mencoba melerai perkelahian yang menjadi kesukaanku itu,,xixixixixi..

"ahh ya hyung hampir lupa gara-gara si California girl ini…"

"yakkk.."

"begini baek,nanti malam aku akan mengadakan pesta anniversaryku di café langganan kita. Dan aku bermaksud mengundangmu …"

"ahh ya, aku lupa jika sekarang hari anniversarymu dengan Tao.. chukke hyung!" aku menyalaminya dengan mata berbinar, yah cinta Kris juga istimewa sama sepertiku namun bedanya cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"dan kau dobi, datanglah nanti jam 7 di café biasa."

Kali ini pandangannya menuju ke Chanyeol, ternyata dia kembali ber-Lovey_Dovey dengan krystal

"cih, dan berada diantara pada Gay maksudmu? Tidak,terima kasih."

"aishh anak itu… ahh Kris biarkan aku datang bersama Baekhyun ne?"

"kau tak masuk undangan jamur!"

Yah seharusnya Tiffany noona tau jika jawaban itu yang akan Kris katakan jika ia meminta untuk ikut, aku tersenyum miris,terlebih karena kata-kata Chanyeol tadi.

"tapi yahhh, kau boleh ikut untuk menemani Baekhyun" lanjut Kris hyung

"ahh gomawo Kris, kau yang terbaik!.. kajja baek kita ke kantin..!"

Tiffany noona mencium pipi kris sekilas sebelum menarikku ke kantin..

"aku akan mengajak Jessica,pasti dia sangat senang bertemu dengan pangerannya." Wajah Tiffany noona sangat sumringah saat mengucapkannya sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"JANGAN BERANI-BERANI MENGAJAKNYA JAMUR,ATAU KAU AKAN MATIIII!"

"aish kenapa rasaksa berwajah alien itu bisa mendengarnya ?"

Aku tersenyum sepanjang jalan mendengar celotehan Tiffany noona, ahh aku tak tau hidupku tanpa kalian berduan..

"aku tak mau tau,kau harus ikut !"kembali Kris mengajak Chanyeol dan kali ini dengan nada memerintah.

"memangnya kau siapa berani menyuruhku?"sinis. itulah nada yang ia lontarkan untuk namja yang lebih tua darinya itu. Sedangkan Krystal merinding merasakan hawa mencekam antara Kris dan Chanyeol..

Kris tersenyum remeh,,

"kau bahkan lebih tau siapa aku Chan. Aku hanya ingin dongsaengku datang di hari bahagiaku,itu saja."

Dengan santai Kris malah duduk di meja Chanyeol.

"eeeh,, oppa sebaiknya kita datang berdua saja. Aku juga ingin mendatangi sebuah pesta bersamamu meski hanya pesta sederhanya, bolahkan Kris sunbae?" Tanya Krystal hati-hati

"tentu saja Krystal cantik" dengan jailnya Kris malah mencolek dagu Krystal dan membuatnya bersemu.

"Krystal,kembalilah ke kelasmu!"

"tapi oppa"

"KUBILANG KEMBALI!"

"arraseo"

Setelah kepergian Krystal,kedua namja tampan itu kembali bertatapan tajam sebelum Kris menhentikan tatapan tajamnya kemudian menggantinya dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"aku hanya menyuruhmu datang,bukan untuk menikahi Baekhyun apa susahnya?"

Pertanyaan santai Kris yang membawa nama Baekhyun sontak membuat Chanyeol menegang entah kenapa hingga ia melembutkan tatapannya.

"aku akan datang. Sendiri"

"kau harus makan yang banyak baek. Kau lihat tubuhmu yang tinggal kerangka itu,kau sangat tidak keren baek!" celoteh Tiffany sambil terus menambahkan porsi makanannya ke piring Baekhyun.

"sudah noona. Kau juga harus makan!" ucap Bakhyun sambil terus menahan aksi Tiffany.

"aku sedikit saja baek, itung-itung diet. Kau tau berat badanku naik lagi dan aku ingin diet. Cha mari makaaaannn!"

Baekhyun hanya pasrah memakan makananya. Ditengah acara makan mereka, Sulli menghampiri Baekhyun.

"oppa,kau punya waktu?" tanyanya hati hati

"hai Sulli –ya !" sapa Tiffany

"ah, annyeong Tiffany unnie mianhae aku tak melihatmu" ya itu karena Tiffany duduk membelakangi Sulli sedangkan Baekhyun duduk di depan Tiffany.

"gwaenchana, duduklah!" perintah Tiffany, Sulli menurut dan duduk disebelah Tiffany.

"ada apa sweetie?" sapa Baekhyun. Sweetie adalah sapaan kris untuk sulli dan Baekhyun menjiplaknya. Entah benar atau hanya perasaan Baekhyun saja melihat pipi Sulli memerah.

"jangan sungkan padaku, kau taukan Baekhyun tak punya rahasia denganku." Merasa Sulli yang tak nyaman dengan keberadaannya, Tiffany mencoba untuk menjelaskan.

"anggap aku tak ada."

Dan setelahnya, Sulli menghirup nafas dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan.

"oppa, aku mencintaimu."


	2. Chapter 2

Semakin aku menyangkal perasaan ini, aku merasa perasaanku akan semakin besar padamu dan aku membenci itu. Dan saat aku egois untuk memilikimu,kau akan semakin menjauh dariku dan lagi-lagi aku membanci itu. Aku sadar cintaku padamu itu salah namun aku tak pernah menginginkan orientasiku yang berbeda ini. Andai aku bisa memilih,aku akan mencintai lawan jenisku yang juga mencintaiku dan kami akan hidup bahagia selamanya, namun sayangnya aku tak dibiarkan untuk memilih. Dan kisah ini,mungkin akan aku bawa sampai nafasku terhenti….

^^ What Is Love (chapter 2)

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Kris Wu

Choi Sulli (wu Sulli)

Oh Sehun

Krystal Jung n other

Gelak tawa terdengar jelas di salah satu sudut café yang menjadi tempat perayaan anniversary seorang Kris wu bersama kekasihnya Tao, ya mereka memang sama-sama namja. Hubungan yang Chanyeol benci,namun biarlah mereka egois dan memilih apa yang hati mereka inginkan.

Baekhyun benar-benar datang bersama Tiffany,tawa tak pernah lepas dari bibir mereka saat Jongin teman Kris menceritakan lelucon-lelucon andalannya juga Chen dan beberapa teman-teman mereka yang hadir disana. Suasana semakin riuh saat Baekhyun dengan segala bakat ngelawaknya menimpali lelucon teman-temannya. Ahh biarkan dia tertawa lepas seperti itu,tawa yang jarang ia perlihatkan jika ada 'dia'.

'tak'

Suara sepatu berdecit membuat orang-orang disana mengalihkan pandangan pada seseorang yang baru datang.

"mian,aku telat" ucap orang itu datar dengan pandangan entah kemana.

"ahh Chanyeol,dongsaengku aku kira kau tak akan !" –Kris selaku sang punya hajat (?) mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk duduk di sebelahnya,tanpa kata chanyeol menuruti Kris,

Tiffany memperhatikan perubahan wajah Baekhyun sebelum dan sesudah Chanyeol datang, ia tersenyum getir dan menggenggam telapak tangan Baekhyun erat berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan dia tidak sendiri, Baekhyun tersenyum teduh sambil membalas genggaman tangan Tiffany.

"ahh kenapa princessku belum datang? Padahal tadi aku sudah memaksanya untuk datang. Bahkan aku mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun juga datang" –Kris

Semua tau siapa yang Kris panggil princess itu, dia Sulli adik tunggal Kris. Tanpa semua orang ketahui dua namja di sana tampak melotot namun tak lama karena tak ingin ada orang lain yang mengetahui perubahannya.

"cih,gadis itu. Apa tadi dia di tolak dan sekarang mengurung diri di kamar? Salah sendiri menyukai namja gay tentu saja kau tak akan berhasil. Seperti tak ada namja lain saja." Batin Chanyeol dengan seringainya

"yakkk,kau kenapa? Apa sekarang kau menjadi gila eoh!" sindir Kris saat melihat teman yang sudah ia anggap dongsaeng itu menampilkan senyum menyeramkan itu tanpa sebab. Belum sempat Chanyeol menjawab,sebuah suara mengiterupsi.

"Annyeong haseo,, mianhae aku telat!"

Sontak semua mata tertuju pada suara yang terkesan lembut dan sangat feminism itu. dan setelah itu dengan kompaknya mereka melotot dengan mulut menganga melihat pemandangan di depan mereka. Sulli tampak sangat cantik dari biasanya dengan short dress hitam diatas lutut yang kontras dengan kulit putihnya dengan hiasan sederhanya di atasnya dan rambut panjangnya yang terlihat masih rapi tergerai indah dengan sedikit hiasan pita dan jangan lupakan make up tipis yang ia pakai, seumur hidup Kris bahkan tak pernah melihat adiknya menyentuh alat make up termasuk bedak.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya bosan.

"cih,seperti tak pernah melihat yeoja saja. Krystal jauh lebih cantik. Dan apa-apaan dia memandang Sulli seperti itu? bukankah dia gay? Dan dia menyukaiku. Apa tadi dia menerima pernyataan cinta Sulli. Ahh ani ani apa yang kukatakan tadi? Menyukaiku?cih aku tak pernah sudi disukai oleh seorang gay,menjijikkan" tanpa sadar Chanyeol menggelengkan kepanya di tengah batinya yang terus bersuara setelah melihat namja yang dulu bahkan mungkin sampai sekarang mengaku mencintainya. Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, Baekhyun yang telah mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sulli kini memperhatikannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Bebrapa langkah dari café itu, terdapat sebuah taman yang cukup indah,dan disanalah sepasang namja dan yeoja tengah duduk berdampingan memandang kearah langit.

"oppa.." panggil sang yeoja memecah keheningan yang tercipta sambil memandang wajah namja yang telah mencuri hatinya sejak pertama kali ia mengenalnya.

"hmm? Ada apa Sulli –ya?" jawab sang namja yang kita tahu bernama Byun Baekhyun smbil tetap memandang ke langit.

"apakah oppa sudah memikirkan jawabannya?" Tanya Sulli lagi kini dengan sedikit berhati-hati, Baekhyun menegang. Perlahan ia menunduk,bingung harus menjawab apa. Tadi siang dengan sangat beani Sulli menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun dan meminta Baekhyun menjawabnya saat pesta anniversary kakaknya yaitu sekarang. Baekhyun bingung,sejak pulang sekolah dia terus memikirkan tentang pernyataan Sulli, wajar karena Baekhyun sangat mencintai Sulli bahkan sulli sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri dan rasa cintanya mungkin sama seperti rasa cinta Kris pada Sulli. Baekhyun tak pernah membayangkan akan memacari Sulli sama sekali,tapi disisi lain Baekhyun tak mungkin menyakiti Sulli barang sedikitpun. Selain itu, hatinya…. Hatinya tlah dimiliki seseorang,meski Baekhyun tau hatinya tak akan terbalas.

"aku menyesal karena kau memiliki kisah cinta sepertiku." Baekhyun tersenyum getir mendengar kata-katanya sendiri. Sulli terlalu pintar untuk mengetahui perkataan ambigu Baekhyun,tentu saja karena Sulli mengetahui perasaannya pada Chanyeol,namja yang dulunya ia anggap sebagai oppanya dan sekarang menjabat sebagai orang yang paling ia benci.

"tidak oppa. Aku lebih beruntung darimu."

Baekhyun menatap Sulli dengan ekspresi bertanya.

"karena aku mencintai orang yang baik, meski oppa tak membalas perasaanku,aku yakin oppa tak akan menyakitiku seperti yang orang 'itu' lakukan pada oppa." Sulli memamerkan senyum terindahnya untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun terdiam dan kembali menunduk. Melihat itu,Sulli menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"kau orang baik oppa, kau pantas bahagia. Aku janji akan membuatmu bahagia.!" Tampak jelas dimata Baekhyun kesungguhan hati yeoja cantik dihadapannya ini.

Baekhyun tertegun meski setelahnya ia tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap pipi Sulli dengan sebelah tangannya.

"gomawo Sulli –ya, ka memang yeoja yang baik. Kau pantas mendapatkan yang sangat mencintaimu. Tapi sayangnya rasa cinta oppa sama seperti rasa cinta Kris hyung untukmu. Oppa tak bisa bohong pada orang lain terlebih itu kamu. Oppa tau ini akan menyakitimu,tapi oppa akan semakin menyakitimu jika oppa pura-pura mencintaimu sebagai kekasih. Kau mengerti kan chagi?"

Jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Sulli dan sedikit mengusapnya.

"gwaenchana oppa, Sulli paham. Tapi bolehkah Sulli meminta sesuatu?"

"apa?"

"cium aku!"

Baekhyun membelalak setelah mendengar permintaan Sulli. Sebenarnya permintaanya tak berat hanya mencium bukan? Baekhyun bahkan sering berciuman dengan pacar-pacarnya dulu sewaktu di jhs,tentu saja saat ia belum bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

"mungkin permintaan sederhanaku ini terasa berat untuk oppa karena oppa tidak menyukaiku, tapi bisakah kau member sedikit penghargaan untukku yang hemmpppp…."

Sulli tak bisa menuntaskan ucapannya karena bibir Baekhyun telah menempel tepat di bibirnya, awalnya Sulli melotot tak yakin dengan apa yang Baekhyun lakukan hingga ia menutup matanya saat Baekhyun sedikit melumat bibir Sulli lembut.

Biarlah untuk sekali ini saja, biarlah untuk sekali ini ia memberikan sebuah kesenangan untuk orang yang mencintainya karena setelah ini ia tak akan bisa melakukan lebih. Meski jika Baekhyun yang berada dalam posisi Sulli,asti dia akan semakin terluka karena ciuman ini seperti ciuman perpisahan dan ia membenci itu.

Tanpa mereka sadarai, seorang namja tinggi tengah memperhatikan aktifitas mereka tanpa mendengar percakapan mereka dengan kepalan tangan yang bisa meremukkan besi sekalipun, dan lihatlah tatapan membunuh itu.

"shit! Dasar gay menjijikan!"

"aish,Kris hyung menyebalkan! Bisa-bisanya dia meninggalkanku demi menjemput namja bermata panda itu. ahhhs aku lupa Tao pacar hyung raksasa itu, bisa-bisanya aku berfikir Kris hyung akan mengutamakanku dari pada kekasih pandanya itu, aiissshhh….." Baekhyun terus saja mengomel sepanjang koridor tanpa menyadari seseorang yang berjalan dari sisi kananya dan..

'brukkk'

Tabrkan tak terhindarkan ketika namja jakung yang bertabrakan dengan Baekhyun itu berjalan sambil menunduk., kedua namja berbeda tinggi badan itu bersiap untuk memaki satu sama lain sebelum bereka tahu siapa yang mereka tabrak.

"Chan…" Baekhyun bergumam sambil memandang lekat wajah Chanyeol, selama ini Baekhyun sangat jarang memandang wajah tampan namja yang ia cintai apalagi dengan jarak sedekat ini.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya, entah kenapa sejak kemarin dia yang benci melihat wajah Baekhyun,semakin benci bahkan lebih dari rasa bencinya saat dulu namja mungil nan imut itu menyatakan perasaannya. Baekhyun menunduk pasrah melihat Chanyeol berlalu begitu saja,namun tiba-tiba Chanyeol berhenti.

"ahh, selamat atas hubunganmu dengan Sulli!" ucap Chanyeol setelah ia berbalik menghadap Baekhyun dengan pandangan errrrr, molla.

Sontak Baekhyun melotot. Kenap Chanyeol berkata seperti itu? apa dia tahu sesuatu tentang dia dan Sulli? Atau dia melihat pernyataan cinta Sulli? Itu tak aneh mengingat Sulli mengatakannya di tempat terbuka dan saan mereka berciuman, itupun di tempat umum.

"aku tak menyangka kau akan pacaran dengan seorang 'yeoja' syukurlah jika kau bisa merubah orientasi menyimpangmu itu."

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya mendengar perkataan Chanyeol yang sarat akan ejekan,hinaan, dan entahlah, dihina oleh orang yang kau cintai itu sangat menyakitkan.

"aku…." Baekhyun mengutkan dirinya,meski rasanya mau pingsan.

"taka pa. aku mungkin akan mau berteman denganmu lagi jika kau sudah menjadi straight."

"aku tak pacaran dengan Sulli. Dan aku masih mencintaimu Chanyeol!" ucap Baekhyun tegas dengan mata memerah menahan tangis dan amarah. Wajah Chanyeol mengeras,jari-jarinya bergemeretak. Ia muak.

"sekali gay tetap gay. Tak tau malu. Gay menjijikan carilah pasangan gay yang juga gay sepertimu jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku atau aku akan mencakar wajahmu yang menjijikkan sama dengan orientasimu!" ucap Chanyeol sarkatik dengan suara yang tak bisa dikatakan pelan, beruntung koridor sepi sehingga Baekhyun tak akan merasa malu. Air mata yang ia simpan akhirnya luruh juga.

"oppa!Chanyeol oppa" suara Krystal,membuat Chanyeol berbalik dan memandang Krystal. Tnpa babibu Chanyeol langsung meraup bibir Krystal didepan Baekhyun yang berusaha meredakan tangisan dalam diamnya. Di tengah ciumannya Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun yang tertunduk dalam dambil memainkan ujung seragamnya, chanyeol terus menatap tajam Baekhyun dan saat Baekhyun melangkah pergi melewati Chanyeol dan Krystal,satu tetes air mata yang chanyeol simpan itu akhirnya jatuh juga tanpa ia tahu penyebabnya.

Baekhyun terus berjalan bahkan ia sekarang berlari entah kemana karena kelasnyapun sudah terlewati, beberapa sisiwa memandang aneh pada Baekhyun,namun Baekhyun tak peduli, yang ia tahu dia hanya ingin berlari dan berlari jika bisa ia ingin lari dari kenyataan,lari dari masalah ini, lari dari perasaannya dan lari dari Chanyeol hingga Baekhyun tak sadar ia sudah sampai di loteng sekolah dan menatap sekelilingnya sepi, ia berhenti berlari dan mulai berjalan. Sedikit berjingkat saat menemukan seorang namja lain berada di sana dan tersenyum saat mengenali namja itu ternyata hoobaenya yang tengah dekat dengannya.

"hyung kau kenapa?" Tanya namja berkulit amat sangat putih itu pada Baekhyun yang tampak kacau.

"hiks…. Sehun ah…" dan saat itulah Baekhyun menubruk tubuh Sehun dan memeluknya erat sambil menangis .

tbc

Hiks,,, Baekhyun oppa maafkan Acha karena membuatmu menderita. Chanyeol oppa maafkan Acha karena menyuruhmu mengatakan hal yang tak ingin kau ucapkan… maafkan Acha karena ini hanya delusi saya semata…..

Mohon dengan sangat.. saya butuh review untuk memperbaiki tulisan saya yang berantakan ini. Gomawo…


	3. Chapter 3

Semakin aku menyangkal perasaan ini, aku merasa perasaanku akan semakin besar padamu dan aku membenci itu. Dan saat aku egois untuk memilikimu,kau akan semakin menjauh dariku dan lagi-lagi aku membanci itu. Aku sadar cintaku padamu itu salah namun aku tak pernah menginginkan orientasiku yang berbeda ini. Andai aku bisa memilih,aku akan mencintai lawan jenisku yang juga mencintaiku dan kami akan hidup bahagia selamanya, namun sayangnya aku tak dibiarkan untuk memilih. Dan kisah ini,mungkin akan aku bawa sampai nafasku terhenti….

^^ What Is Love (chapter 3)

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Kris Wu

Choi Sulli (wu Sulli)

Oh Sehun

Krystal Jung n other

Ini ff **YAOI** tapi ada sedikit selingan STRAIGHT, maaf sebelunya jika banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan dan mohon kritik dan sarannya serta pesan dan kesannya. Soal pair? Mau HunBaek ato ChanBaek yaaaaaaa? Hehe

HAPPY READING!^_^

HOPE YOU LIKE!^_^

Saranghae 3

'

'

'

^^what is love chap 3

'

Sehun masih dengan posisinya memeluk Baekhyun yang kini sedikit meredakan tangisannya bahkan posisinya hampir tak beranjak hanya saja sekarang mereka dalam posisi duduk. Sejak kedatangan Baekhyun,ia hanya menangis tanpa sepatah katapun dan itu membuat Sehun harus ekstra sabar untuk tetap menenaangkan Baekhyun, entah mengapa Sehun yakin jika ini ada hubungannya dengan Chanyeol.

Bahkan Sehun yang terkenal dengan predikat siswa teladan pun rela bolos kelas pertama untuk menemani orang yang dikasihinya meski ia tahu mungkin perasaannya tak akan terbalaskan. Sehun sedikit menunduk untuk melihat wajah Baekhyun di dadanya karena tak lagi mendengar isakan disana. Yah benar saja namja yang kelewat imut itu terlelap dalam dekapan seorang Oh Sehun namja yang menjadi most wanted di sekolah dan menjadi junior favorit tahun ini.

"pantas, kau sudah tidur hyung?" Tanya Sehun lirih meski yakin takakan mendapat balasan.

"hhhhh,,,jika kau mengijinkan pasti sudah kuhajar si park bodoh itu. bisa-bisanya dia menghancurkan hati namja sebaik dirimu, dan jika kau mengijinkan juga biar aku yang mendapatkan hatimu agar kau tak lagi menderita hyung karena aku janji akan membahagiakanmu." Sehun bermonolog sambil mengusap lembut surai Baekhyun hingga rasa kantuk itu pun mulai mendera sehun ah bahkan tangan itu, tangan yang ia gunakan untuk memeluk Baekhyun tak berniat ia turunkan meski rasanya sungguh eerrrr yah bisa kalian bayangkan sendiri.

'

'

'

^ what is love ^

'

'

'

Kesadaran mulai menghampiri Baekhyun, namun pergerakannya terganngu akan sebuah lengan yang melingkar di sekitar pundaknya. Posisi ini sangat tidak nyaman bagi namja bermarga byun ini meski ia tak membantah jika ia merasakan kehangatan di dalamnya. Namja mungil itu mendongak hanya untuk memastikan bahwa seseorang itu masih orang yang sama dan ia tersenyum mendapati hoobae yang sudah ia anggap dongsaengnya sendiri. Baekhyun menggerakkan tangannya karena merasa lelah dalam posisi seperti ini, alhasil membuat namja satunya ikut terbangun dan tersenyum melihat namja yang ia sebut malaikat itu tengah tersenyum lembuh kepadanya.

"sudah merasa baik?" entahlah hanya kalimat itu yang spontan Sehun lontarkan ketika ia mendapatkan kesadarannya.

"sudah lebih baik hanya saja…."

"ada apa?"

"eummm." Namja imut itu berpose imut sambil menundukkan kepala dan sedikit menggerakan tangannya, Sehun yang memiliki IQ diatas rata-rata itu mulai mengerti maksud Baekhyun dan mulai melepas pelukannya.

"ahh… mianhae hyung! Aku terlalu lama memelukmu,hehe" sehun menggaruk tengkuknya dengan senyum canggungnya.

"apa tanganmu lelah karena terlalu lama memelukku? Mian suhuna hyung selalu merepotkanmu" ucap Baekhyun sambil menunduk. Yah dia sadar jika selama ini ia selalu merepotkan sehun jika sedang sedih yang kebanyakan dikarenakan chanyeol.

"ti..tidak kok hyung. Ini tak sakit sama sekali. Bahkan aku sanggup memelukmu seharian atau bahkan seumur hidupku jika kau mau" melihat air muka namja yang ia cintai berubah sendu, Sehun segera menghiburnya dan itu sukses membuat pipi Baekhyun menampilkan semburat pink yang semakin membuat namja imut itu semakin menggemaskan.

'seandainya chanyeol yang mengucapkannya'

Baekhyun melotot saat menyadari pikiran konyolnya…

"yak,, sekarang jam berapa?" baekhyun memekik saat mengingat ia masih di area sekolah.

"kau tenang saja hyung,barusan aku mengecek ponselku dan jongin bilang pelajaran dihentikan di jam ke4 karena para guru ada rapat mendadak dan mungkin sekolah telat kosong meninggalkan satpam yang berjaga atau siswa yang ingin bermain basket,volley atau olahraga lainnya. Pulang sekarang?"

Penjelasan panjang lebar dari Sehun,itu hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

"berjanjilah untuk tidak menangis sendiri hyung, meski aku akan sakit melihat air matamu tapi aku akan hancur jika kau menangis sendiri, arra?"

"arraseo"

"saranghae hyung"

"gomawo"

Selalu saja seperti itu, ungkapan cinta Sehun hanya akan dibalas dengan ucapan terima kasih dari bibir mungil namja mungil itu, yah meskipun terlalu maruk jika Sehun menginginkan Baekhyun membalas dengan ucapan 'nado saranghae' karena dengan Baekhyun menyayanginya dan mau berada di sisinya itu sudah sangat cukup.

Setelah berkata 'gomwo' Baekhyun masih menatap Sehun yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan memuja dan penuh cinta, Baekhyun sangat menyukai tatapan itu karena ia merasa berharga karenanya. Perlahan Sehun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun sedangkan Baekhyun tak bisa menolak mengingat apa saja yang Sehun lakukan padanya meski yang Sehun lakukan itu tulus namun Baekhyun ingin sedikit saja membalasnya, karena itu Baekhyun hanya memejamkan mata saat bibir Sehun menempel dengan bibirnya.

'

'

'

^ what is love ^

'

'

'

Pagi ini layaknya pagi seperti biasanya dimana seorang Byun Baekhyun yang berjalan sendiri di sepanjang koridor menuju kelasnya dengan wajah tertekuk meski masih terlihat manis dan akan sesekali tersenyum ramah jika ada yang menyapanya.

Dan hari itu sama seperti hari sebelumnya, ia berpapasan dengan Chanyeol.

'deg deg deg deg deg'

'sial kenapa jantung ini masih berdetak dengan begitu cepat bahkan setelah apa yang ia ucapkan kemarin?'

Baekhyun masih berjalan pelan sambil menunduk dengan pikiran-pikiran yang ingin meledakkan kepalanya. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun berhenti saat ia tepat berada di depan Chanyeol membuat namja dengan postur tinggi diatas rata-rata itu mengernyit heran,'mau apa lagi anak ini' batinnya

"a…aku"

'ahh shit,kenapa aku jadi gagap begini?sial!' namja manis itu mengumpat dalam hati karena kegagapannya. Chanyeol kesusahan melihat wajah Baekhyun mengingat namja mungil itu masih tertunduk dan fakta bahwa tinggi badan mereka memiliki perbandingan yang cukup kontras.

"enyahlah" satu kata dari Chanyeol mampu membuat Baekhyun mendongak dengan wajah shock.

"kenapa? Apa kau punya urusan denganku? Kurasa tak ada yang bisa kita bicarakan."

Chanyeol bahkan sudah beranjak pergi saat tiba-tiba Baekhyun mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

"aku kemarin membuatkanmu kue coklat. Bukankah kau menyukainya?" kini Baekhyun mengucapkannya dengan cepat dan lancar.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang…. Entahlah lalu beralih ke pergelangan tangannya. Baekhyun yang mengerti,segera melepas tangannya dan beralih membuka tas ranselnya untuk mengambil sebuah toples kecil berisi kue coklat yang tampak menggiurkan.

Baekhyun menyodorkan toples itu kearah Chanyeol yang dibalas dengan tatapan heran dari Chanyeol.

"aku tak member racun ataupun jampi-jampi(?) di dalamnya, jangan takut. Aku hanya ingin mengulang saat pertemuan pertama kita waktu di tingkat 1 di sekolah ini aku memberimu kue coklat sebagai tanda perkenalan dank au bilang kau sangat menyukainya dan setelah itu kau membelikanku ice krim strawberry tapi kali ini aku tak akan meminta ice cream, kau ingat?" setelah penjelasan panjang itu yang diakhiri dengan kata Tanya, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh harap.

"tidak"

Bohong, Chanyeol bohong. Bahkan ia masih menyimpan rapi semua memory tentangnya bersama Baekhyun, tentang pertemuan pertama mereka yang menyakiti jantung masing-masing, tentang kebersamaan mereka juga saat mereka bersama Kris dan Sulli, kenangan saat mereka sering menginap bersma dan semua kenangan 1 tahun singkat namun sangat melekat di hati Chanyeol seolah tak akan terlupakan.

"begitu?" raut wajah Baekhyun sontak menjadi sendu. Namun kembali menjadi ceria ketika ia kembali berucap….

"taka pa, kau hanya perlu menerima ini dan makanlah maka kau akan mengingatnya"

"aku tak perlu dan tak mau mengingat apapun tentangmu Byun. Jika kau masih punya perasaan, menjauhlah dariku! Apa kau tak lelah selalu menggangguku dan melakukan hal-hal tak penting seperti ini? Seperti orang tak ada kerjaan saja. Kau tau? Kau sangat mengganggu!"

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tahu jika kata-kata kasar seperti inilah yang akan ia terima jika nekat mengajak Chayeol berbicara.

"mianhae" hanya kata itu yang lagi-lagi dapat Baekhyun ucapkan sambil menunduk tak melihat jika seseorang lain menghampiri mereka atau lebih tepatnya menghampiri Chanyeol.

"pagi cantik!"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya ketika telinganya menangkap suara manis Chanyeol dan ia mendesah kecewa saat matanya menangkap Krystal yang telah bergelayut manja pada lengan Chanyeol.

"Krys,apa kau suka kue coklat? Ini untukmu" dengan cepat Chanyeol mengambil toples yang masih Baekhyun sodorkan tapi dan memberikan pada Krystal dan membuat gadis cantik yang menjadi most beautiful tahun lalu itu memekik girang.

"wah,, oppa gomawo aku suka sekali!"

Dan setelah itu mereka berlalu dari hadapan Bakhyun dan berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih berdiri lemah dengan pandangan kosong hingga sebuah tangan besar menepuk pundaknya.

Baekhyun sedikit berjingkat dan menoleh cepat.

"ah kau ternyata hyung. Aku sungguh terkejut" Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang saat mengetahui Krislah yang menepuk pundaknya..

"oh ayolah Baek kapan wajahmu ini tidak menggemaskan eoh? Bahkan saat sedang terkejut kau bahkan semakin menggemaskan.!"

"aww hyung lepaskan! Appo!"

Baekhyun meronta saat Kris mencubit pipinya saking gemasnya..

"hahahahaha…. Arra arra" setelah puas menjaili teman sekaligus adiknya itu,akhirnya Kris melepaskan cubitanya diikuti Baekhyun yang mengusap pipi mulusnya.

"jadi? Apalagi yang anak bodoh itu lakukan padamu?"

"siapa"

"Chanyeol"

"eoh"

"yakkk byun baekhyun! Aku dengar dari Sehun,kemarin kau menangis karena Chanyeol dan sekarang katakana apa yang dia lalukan agar aku bisa menghajarnya!"

"aku tidak mengatakan kalau aku menangis kaena Chanyeol! Sehun mengada-ada hyung!"

"yak kau masih membelanya eoh?! Cepat katakana agar aku bisa menghajarnya!" kembali Kris berteriak di depan Baekhyun yang memucat..

"sudahlah hyung lupakan bukannya aku sudah biasa?"

"tapi tetap saja sabar itu ada batasnya Baek, dan si bodoh itu seharusnya mau mengakui perasaannya bukannya malah sembunyi seperti pecundang!" masih tetap dengan nada yang tak bisa dikata 'woles', Kris merotasikan matanya siapa tau ia melihat orang yang ingin ia telan hidup-hidup itu.

"kurasa apa yang kau fikirkan itu salah hyung. Chayeol tak pernah menyukaiku dan aku yang bersalah sampai hubungan kita menjadi buruk seperti ini, hiks… mian hyung aku membuat hubungan kita yang dulunya seperti keluarga,menjadi hancur seperti ini. Maafkan baekie hyung.."

Spontan Kris merengkuh tubuh ringkih Baekhyun saat melihat namja mungil itu mulai terisak..

"ini bukan salah Baekkie. Setiap orang berhak mentintai dan dicitai termasuk kau. Jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri karena hyung yakin kisah ini akan bahagia namun itu nanti, semuanya ada waktunya chagi."

"tidak hyung, Baekkie yang salah. Baekkie mengetahui masa lalu Chanyeol sampai ia membenci Gay tapi Baekkie terlalu egois dan membuat kita seperti ini… hiks…."

Tak ada satu katapun yang terucap dibibir Kris, ia pun bingung. Kris sangat menyayangi Baekhyun juga Chanyeol karena mereka adalah dongsaeng angkat Kris. Chanyeol yang tinggal sendiri karena appanya dan seseorang (yang tidak ingin Kris ataupun Chanyeol sebut yang telah membuat Chanyeol membenci gay) tinggal di luar negri dan Baekhyun yang sebatang kara sejak berumur 14 tahun membuat Kris mengangkat mereka berdua sebagai adik asuhnya. Kris dan Chanyeol sudah bersama sejak kecil mengetahui betul kisah memilukan Chanyeol dan menceritakannya pada Baekhyun yang mana berteman dengan Kris juga Chanyeol baru saat mereka menginjak SHS.

Kris tak bisa berkomentar apapun karena sejujurnya ini membingungkan , jujur pada awal-awal renggangnya hubungan mereka bertiga Kris sangat menyalahkan Baekhyun yang yang bisa mengontrol emosinya dan perasaannya yang jelas jelas bisa membuka luka dalam diri Chanyeol tapi semakin lama Kris mengerti perasaan Baekhyun dan menyadari betapa sakitnya menyimpan perasaan cinta tanpa diutarakan. Yang jelas kini Kris hanya bisa jadi penengah yang akan mendukung kedua dongsaengnya.

"tenanglah chagia, hyung akan selalu disisimu!" kata kata penenang Kris itupun ia akhiri dengan kecupan lembut di pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

'

'

Dilain tempat seorang namja tengah meringkuk disudut ruang music sambil memeluk ponselnya yang jika kau tau terpampang sebuah foto yeoja yang sangat cantik tengah tersenyum manis… perlahan air mata itupun mulai mengalir dipipi mulusnya, namja tinggi dengan wajah dingin itu menangis..

"umma…"

Dan disamping namja itu masih utuh toples berisi kue coklat yang kita lihat tadi pagi…

Tbc…..

'

'

a/n : annyeong haseo, nama saya Acha ya bukan 'Thor' hehe bukan apa-apa cumin kalau disini arti thor itu wadah air atau minyak gas yang besar itu hehe. Saya 95 line,so bisa kan panggil saya apa? Btw melihat hasil chap kemarin senang sekaligus sedih juga sih pasalnya bnyak banget sidersnya. Saya jadi tau gimana perasaan para author yang karyanya hanya dinikmati tanpa diapresiasi, dan saya nyesel sempat jadi siders,tapi kalau dipikir dari niat awalnya kan saya cuman pengen nulis dan tulisan saya dinikmati banyak orang,jadi saya kembalikan keanda-anda ya….. mohon kritik dan sarannya untuk banyak hal yang perlu saya perbaiki,,, gomawo jeongmal ^^

bales review yaaa ^^

: mau hunbaek? Berdoa saja jika Baekhyun udah lelah dengan perasaanya ke Chanyeol, dia akan berpaling hati ke sehun mungkin?!^^

tanpanama: tunggu terus ya ampe tamat. Di review juga gomawo ^^

byun92: jadina hunbaek apa chanbaek? Tanya baek yuk?^^

XVlove: makasih, apa ini sudah cukup rapi?^^

rachel suliss: mungkin klo banyak hunbaek yang hadir bisa dipertimbangkan hehe. Sebenernya chan g jahat sii..^^

melizwufan: sebenernya kasian juga, tapi baekhyun g kasian saat aku nangis atas hubungan baekyeon #plakk (lupakan)^^

sunsehunee: baiklah mari saya perbaiki,hehe mian ne jika tulisan saya membingungkan. Apa ini sudah sedikit rapi?^^

1004baekie: sip, gomawo.^^

kyungiexx: apa ini sudah cukup nyesek?^^

sayakanoicinoe: sudah ^^

DahsyatNyaff: mungkin ^^

meliarisky7: aamiin… mari kita hokum chanyeol nanti.^^

TrinCloudSparkyu: yaiy, demen amat bikin yeol jealous. Gomawo masukannyA ^^

Ahh akhirnya selesai juga chap tiga, semoga ini ff bisa sampe tamat. So, mohon dukungannya!^^


	4. Chapter 4

Annyeong kembali lagi sama Acha dengan ff yang … yeah ala kadarnya ini lagi. Semoga masih ada yang mau baca dan menikmati ini ff ala kadanya dan untuk Chap ini Acha naikin Rate_nya, bukan karena ada NCnya, hanya saja ada beberapa adegan yang 'sedikit' kurang pantas dan kata-kata kasar yang bertebaran, jadi yeah…. Semoga yang saya lakukan ini benar, SELAMAT MENIKMATI!

'

'

^WHAT IS LOVE^

Semakin aku menyangkal perasaan ini, aku merasa perasaanku akan semakin besar padamu dan aku membenci itu. Dan saat aku egois untuk memilikimu,kau akan semakin menjauh dariku dan lagi-lagi aku membanci itu. Aku sadar cintaku padamu itu salah namun aku tak pernah menginginkan orientasiku yang berbeda ini. Andai aku bisa memilih,aku akan mencintai lawan jenisku yang juga mencintaiku dan kami akan hidup bahagia selamanya, namun sayangnya aku tak dibiarkan untuk memilih. Dan kisah ini,mungkin akan aku bawa sampai nafasku terhenti….

^^ What Is Love (chapter 4)

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Kris Wu

Choi Sulli (wu Sulli)

Oh Sehun

Krystal Jung n other

Ini ff **YAOI** tapi ada sedikit selingan STRAIGHT, maaf sebelunya jika banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan dan mohon kritik dan sarannya serta pesan dan kesannya. Soal pair? Mau HunBaek ato ChanBaek yaaaaaaa? Hehe

HAPPY READING!^_^

HOPE YOU LIKE!^_^

Saranghae 3

'

'

'

^^what is love chap 4

Suatu hari di tahun 2004 di sebuah sekolah dasar yang berada di tengah kota, seorang namja kecil menghentak hentakkan kakinya kesal, pasalnya berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya dimana ia selalu dijemput saat pulang sekolah kini ia harus pulang sendiri karena appa maupun ummanya tengah sibuk dengan urusan mereka yang 'katanya' tidak bisa ditunda. Memang jarak sekolah dengan rumahnya tak terlalu jauh, namun namja yang sudah terlihat sangat tampan di usianya yang masih menginjak 7 tahun itu tetap ingin di antar jemput seperti semua teman-temannya yang lain. Bukannya manja, hanya saja dia meresa hubungan keluarganya saat ini sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik-baik saja dan Chanyeol _nama bocah itu_ takut jika pada akhirnya kedua orangnya akan berpisah seperti yang teman-temannya katakana dan chanyeol membenci itu.

"hahhhh, lihatlah sekarang aku tinggal sendiri di sekolah ini! Semua temanku bahkan mungkin sudah ada yang tidur siang, apa mereka idak khawatir jika putra mereka yang peling tampan se korea ini diculik dan di jual ke luar negri?!" bocah kecil it uterus saja menggerutu dengan segala kenarsisannya yang ia pelajari dari sang appa hingga mata bulatnya menemukan sebuah objek yang seketika menyita perhatiannya. Seorang yang chanyeol yakini yeoja itu tengah duduk di atas ayunan sambil menjilat ice cream strawberry sendirian dan lihatlah mulut chanyeol yang bahkan hampir berliur dan mata masih melotot.

"neomu kyeopta" mungkin lebih dari itu jika kita melihat bocah yang duduk diayunan itu, dilihat dari jarak kira-kira 5 meter dia terlihat sangat cantik dan imut meski aku tak yakin jika ia perempuan karena rambutnya yang pendek dengan poni mangkuk dan jangan lupakan ia memakai 'celana pendek'? apakah ada yeoja yang memakai celana ke sekolah? Dan sayangnya canyeol tidak melihat itu, ia hanya terpaku melihat kecantikan 'bocak yang duduk di ayunan'

"kurasa dia juga menunggu jemputan. Lebih baik aku menemaninya"

Baru selangkah, namun suara yeoja dewasa terdengar berteriak kearah bocah tadi.

"BAEKKIEE!"

Mendengar suara itu, mata baekkie _bocah yang duduk di ayunan_ berbinar dan segera menghabiskan ice creamnya sebelum melesat pergi dan memeluk yeoja yang memanggilnya tadi sambil berteriak 'umma'

Lama chanyeol memandangi bocah tadi sampai tak terlihat baru setelah itu ia pulang ke rumahnya.

Esok harinya chanyeol mencari bocah yang ia lihat kemarin di sekolahnya. Chanyeol yakin ia satu angkatan dengannya namun beda kelas. Sepanjang hari ia mencari dan mencari bahkan saat pulang sekolah ia tak langsung pulang, ia mencari di taman tempat ia melihat bocah cantik itu namun nihil.

"apa dia hanya imajinasi? Tapi aku sungguh melihatnya. Aarrrrrrggghh…. Mungkin dia tak masuk sekolah hari ini, lebih baik aku mencarinya besok"

Dengan lesu chanyeol pulang kerumahnya namun ternyata hari ini memang hari yang sial baginya dan disinilah awal dari keadaan menyebalkan ini.

"hiks hiks jadi selama ini dia yang selalu menyita waktumu untuk bersama keluargamu hah!"

Chanyeol mendengar suara atau lebih tepat dikatakan teriakan dan ia hafal suara siapa itu.

"umma? Mengapa umma berteriak dan pada siapa? Dan mengapa umma seperti menangis?" chanyeol bergumam pelan sebelum ia memutuska pergi ke asal suara ummanya yang ternyata ada di kamar orng tuanya.

"DAN KAU DENGAN BREKSEKNYA MEMBAWA LELAKI BRENGSEK INI KERUMAHMU?! DEMI TUHAN KYU INI RUMAH KITA! APA OTAKMU INI DIBUAT BODOH OLEH NAMJA JALANG INI HAH SAMPAI KAU MELAKUKAN HAL SEMENJIIKKAN INI DI…."

'PLAKKK'

Victoria,umma chanyeol membeku setelah ia tak melanjutkan kata-katanya saat mendapatkan pukulan telah dipipinya.

"jangan berkata apapun tentang Ryeowook. Dia tak pernah salah dalam hal ini kau tau dari awal aku sudah bilang aku memiliki kekasih tapi kau tetap saja berkeras ingin melanjutkan perjodohan ini jadi jangan marah jika aku nekat vic"

Kyuhyun,appa chanyeol dengan keadaan half naked berujar dingin pada istrinya.

"sialan kalian! Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku dan chanyeol kyu? Kau tau aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku selalu member apapun maumu tapi kenapa?"

Victoria semakin histeris bahkan chanyeol yang menyaksikan dari pintu yang terbuka separuh itu pun Nampak menangis. Chanyeol memang masih 7 tahun tapi pemikirannya sudah terlalu dewasa untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi antara orang tuanya dan semakin menangis saat melihat seorang namja yang tengan duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang denga muka ketakutan dan janan lupakan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh telanjangya.

Victoria beralih menatap Ryeoowook yang ketakutan dan bingung harus berbuat apa.

"kau namja sialan, namja jalang kemari kau! Aku akan merobek mukamu! Beraninya kau menghancurkan kelargaku namja brengsek! Akan kuhancurka wajahmu yang menjijikkan ini hancur seperti kau menghancurkanku!"

Victoria mulai mencakar wajah cantik Ryeowook yang hanya diam dan meringis, ia tak bisa melawan atau lebih tepatnya yak bisa karena memang dirinya bersalah dalam hal ini. Seharusnya ia menolak saat kyuhyun mengajaknya bercinta apalagi dirumahnya sendiri, memang gila namun Kyuhyun selalu tak dibantahkan. Ryeowook adalah orang ketiga dalam hubungan kyutoria meski kyuwook lebih dulu menjalin hubungan.

Kyuhyun yang geram melihat kekasih yang ia cintai teraniaya segera menghempaskan tubuh Victoria hingga ia terjatuh ke lantai bahkan kepalanya sempat membentur sisi ranjang, melihat hal itu Ryeowook membelalak dan segera beranjak memakai pakaianny asal serta tak menghiraukan sakit di bagian bawahnya untuk segera menolong Victoria.

"lepas… AH….. KUBILANG LEPAS BODOH! AKU TAK MAU DISENTUH TANGANMU YANG KOTOR ITU! PERGI KALIAN! Tinggalkan aku bersama chanyeol!"

Victoria semakin menggila, Ryeowook mulai meneteskan airmata bagaimanapun ini salahnya meski dulupun keadaannya hampir sama seperti Victoria saat melihat pernikahan Kyuhyun dengan Victoria.

"kajja baby kita tinggalkan dulu dia" Kyuhyun mendekat dan memeluk Ryeowook yang masih menangis

"tidak kyu, aku yang akan pergi dank au disini! ! tenangkan dia dan jika perlu katakana kita sudah putus"

Kalimat terakhir Ryeowook sebelum ia keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun, di depan pintu Ryeowook melihat anak kecil yang tengah meringkuk menyembunyikan wajahnya di lutut yang ia tekuk keatas dan Ryeowook yakin dia Chanyeol anak Kyuhyun yang dekat dengannya. Ryeowook berjongkok dedipan chanyeol sambil mengusap lembut rambutnya.

"mian…. Mianhae yeolie! Maafkan adjussi" dan setelah mengucapkan hal itu Ryeowook segera berlari keluar dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

Sejak kejadian itu, Victoria menjadi sangat pendiam dan tak nafsu makan hingga wajahnya memucat. Ia selalu mengamuk saat melihat Kyuhyun dan kyuhyun bahkan tidak berhenti menemui Ryeowook meski Ryeowook selalu menolak. Chanyeol tidak sekolah beberapa hari ini, chanyeol selalu menemani sang umma yang seperti mayat hidup itu, padahal dulu chanyeol sangat dekat dan sangan menyayangi ummanya. Victoria rela menjadi ibu rumah tangga hanya untuk memberikan seluruh waktunya untuk chanyeol namun kini? Dan saat seperti ini appanya bahkan tak tau ada dimana.

Sampai saatnya tiba Victoria sakit parah dan meninggalkan Chanyeol, Chanyeol sangat terpukul akan kejadian itu, dia yang biasanya menjadi happy virus itu menjadi sangat pendiam. Meski tak sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang appanya lakukan pada Victoria namun entah mengapa chanyeol sangat membenci kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang sempat ia anggap appanya sendiri, chanyeol menganggap kedua orang itu adalah pembunuh Victoria.

dan saat ini chanyeol hanya berdiam diri dirumah sendirian saat ia dengan terang-terangan mengusir Kyuhyun dan ryeowook saat kyuhyun member tahu chanyeol bahwa ia akan menikahi Ryeowook. Saat ini Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook hidup di Jepang meninggalkan Chanyeol bersama maid-maid dan saat itulah Kris sangat berperan penting dalam hidup chanyeol mengingat mereka masih terikat hubungan saudara.

"hiks,, hyung aku benci appa ! aku benci Ryeowook adjussi ! aku benci kaum gay hyung!"

Chanyeol terus menangis dipelukan Kris. Saat ini mereka berada dikamar chanyeol, bahkan Sulli yang juga ikut bersama mereka sudah menangis di samping Kris. Chanyeol kini sudah mengerti apa hubungan yang appanya jalin bersama Ryeowook. Yah mereka adalah penyuka sesame jenis atau 'gay'

"tenanglah yeol! Ku harus kuat karena kau namja dan namja tak boleh lemah. Aku berjanji akan selalu di sampingmu yeol, aku kakakmu selamanya " kris terus menenangkan chanyeol.

"janji?" chanyeol mulai meredakan tangisnya dan mendongak melihat hyung dan Sulli.

"janji kau tak akan meninggalkanku hyung?"

"janji !"

"aku juga akan menyayangimu oppa, aku akan berada di sampingmu selalu"

Dan mereka pun kembali berpelukan bertiga…..

'

'

'

'

^ what is love ^

'

'

'

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu bagaikan mimpi buruk yang tak mau Chanyeol ingat apalagi untuk mengulangnya, namun semua sirna ketika awal tahun lalu seorang namja imut yang telah menjadi sahabatnya mengungkapkan perasaannya pada chanyeol dan itu mengingatkanya pada kejadian 10 tahun lalu.

"aku benci gay dan aku membencimu !" dan kata-kata itulah yang ia keluarkan saat membalas pernyataan cinta seorang Byun Baekhyun.

'

'

'

'

'

^ what is love ^

'

'

'

'

'

Baekhyun berjalan lesu meuju kantin. Pasalnya dia merasa sangat lapar kali ini karena pagi tadi ia tidak sarapan dan tadi ada ujian matematika mendadak dan arrrggghhh Baekhyun benci matematika, jika saja Baekhyun dan chanyeol masih berteman, pasti Baekhyun akan mendapan bantuan gratis dari namja tinggi itu, ohh kurasa mengingatkan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol bukan ide bagus karena ia akan terlihat semakin lesu seperti belum makan seminggu atau sebulan yaa?

Saat ingin melewati satu lorong, baekhyun mendengar kegaduhan dan Baekhyun merasa kepo saat itu dan mulai menguping. Alangkah terkejutnya Baekhyun saat melihat Chanyeol bersama Krystal yang tengah bertengkar dengan salan satu hoobae mereka yang bernama Naeun.

"dasar yeoja jalang ! kau tau kan Chanyeol oppa adalah kekasihku dan seluruh sekolah tau itu kenapa kau masih berani menggodanya heh!"

Nampak Krystal yang tengah berteriak di depan muka naeun dan diakhiri dengan aksi 'penjambakkan' yang dilakukan Krystak ke Naeun, tak ingin mengalah Naeun pun mulai membalas menjambak rambut Krystal.

"jangan sembarangan sunbae, meski aku hoobae bukan berarti aku takut padamu! Bukan aku yang menggoda Chanyeol oppa, dia yang bilang tertarik padaku dan dia sudah bosan denganmu!"

Dan pertengkaran antar yeoja it uterus berlanjut tanpa penengah, lalu chanyeol? Dia hanya memasang wajah datar dengan smirk yang terpasang di wajah tampannya. Baekhyun tak bisa membiarkan ini meski artinya dia harus berurusan lagi dengan chanyeol tapi dia tidak mungkin membiarkan dua yeoja itu terluka sia-sia.

"YYAAAAKKKK KALIAN BERDUA BERHENTI!" ketiga manusia itupun menoleh kearah Baekhyun. Aneh jika mereka tidak mendengar teriakan dahsyat itu bahkan semut semut yang sedang tidur siang pun terbangun mendengar teriakan Baekhyun (?)

Dengan tergesa dan menghiraukan perut keroncongannya, Baekhyun menghampri kedua yeoja itu dan menahan dirinya untuk menjaga jarak dengan Chanyeol.

"menurut kalian apa yang kalian lakukan eoh?!" Tanya Baekhyun 'sedikit' lebih lembut. Kedua jeoja itu melepas tangan masing-masing dari kepala lawan.

Chanyeol mengernyit, dan kedua yeoja itu memandang Baekhyun penuh Tanya.

"dia yang mulai duluan Baekhyun sunbae" Naeun membuka pembelaan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"yakkk, enak saja kau dulu yang menggoda pacarku yeoja sialan! Dan kau Baekhyun memang kau siapa sok pahlawan!" Krystal yang tak mau kalah pun mulai berteriak dan kini Baekhyun pun jadi sasaran.

"AKU SEKSI KEAMANAN MAU APA KAU!" baekhyun berteriak tak kalah kerasnya bahkan sekarang ia sudah berkacak pinggang di depan Krystal dan Naeun.

"kalau kalian seperti ini, kupastikan kalian akan berakhir di ruang konseling" gertak Baekhyun membuat dua yeoja itu ciut.

"maaf sunbae, aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi tapi tolong jangan laporkan aku." Naeun yang memang masih polos itu terlihat ketakutan sedangkan Krystal diam seribu bahasa.

"baiklah, sekarang kalian BUBARR!" dan tanpa menunggu waktu 2 detik, dua yeoja itu melesat ke dua arah berbeda bahkan mereka melupakan chanyeol yang masih berada di belakang Baekhyun.

"membosankan"

Baekhyun menegang, ia baru sadar jika masih ada seseorang lain di sini dan sialnya itu adalah orang yang ia hindari untuk bertemu namun amat ia rindukan keberadaanya. Baekhyun masih mematung ditempatnya hingga ia merasaan udara panas merambat di telinganya, itu nafas chanyeol. Baekhyun tak bisa bernafas dibuatnya, jarak mereka sangat dekat dan chanyeol mulai membisikkan kata-kata ditelinga baekhyun.

"bilang saja kau mengusir yeoja-yeoja itu agar kau bisa berdua denganku, bukan begitu manis?" chanyeol menyeringa melihat seluruh kepala baekhyun memerah.

"heuhhh, gay memang memuakkan!" dan setelah itu dengan angkuhnya chanyeol melangkah menjauhi Baekhyun yang masih terpaku, bahkan ia lupa bahwa perutnya keroncongan dan sekarang ditambah tergorokannya yang kering bagai berada di gunung sahara.

Setelah kesadaran Baekhyun terkumpul, iapun kembali berjalan lunglai tanpa tujuan.

"katin pasti sudah penuh sekarang atau mungkin makanan sudah habis,,, hahhhh sial sekali aku hari ini. Sabar ya perut bukannya aku tak mau mengisimu tapi,,,,"

"hai hyung!"

Tanpa izin Sehun datang dan merangkul pundak Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menanggapi seadanya karena yeahhh kau taulah keadaannya saat ini.

"mau makan bersama?"

"percuma, menu kantin pasti sudah habis" baekhyun membalas dengan malas.

"eomma membawakan bekal hari ini dan berpesan untuk mengajakmu makan bersama, dari tadi aku mencarimu tapi sekarang baru ketemu"

Mendengar kata 'bekal' raut wajah Baekhyun segera bersinar.

"KAJJAAAAA!"

'

'

Dan di sinilah mereka, duduk di bawah pohon besar yang berada di taman sekolah sambil memakan bekal yang sehun bawa dengan lahap.

"eummmm ini enak sekali huna, kau beruntung sekali memiliki eomma seperti oh ahjumma." Baekhyun berujar di sela aktifitasnya 'menikmati makanan sehun'

"kau bisa memilikinya jika kau sudah menikah denganku nanti hyung"

'uhukkk'

"yakkk hyung gwaenchana?" dengan sigap, Sehun menyodorkan minum kearah Baekhyun.

"ne, gomawo sehuna"

"kau kenapa? Apa kau tak mau menikah denganku?"

Sedikit iba melihat dongsaeng kesayangannya tampak murung, Baekhyun pun menggenggam tangan Sehun.

"sehuna bukan begitu maksutku, kau tau sendiri kan baaimana perasaanku?"

Namun tiba-tiba Sehun malah balik menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat sambil menatap tepat di mata Baekhyun.

"hyung, maukah kau berjanji padaku?"

Sedikit ragu namun karena tak ingin Sehunnya kecewa, Baekhyun pun mengangguk pelan.

"jika kau lelah atas perasaanmu pada Chanyeol hyung, berjanjilah untuk menjadikanku orang pertama yang kau cari untuk menggantikannya"

Sungguh ini pertama kali Baekhyun melihat sehun berucap seserius ini. Bahkan Baekhyun tak tau jawaban apa yang harus ia katakan, pasalnya Baekhyun tak yakin kapan ia akan menyerah pada perasaannya dan apakah ia sanggup jika menjadikan Sehun pelariannya. Ini semakin rumit asal kau tau.

'

'

Tbc

YEAH ada kyuwook scene! *sorak

Maaf maksain couplenya, yeah sebenernya bisa aja yah aku bikin ortu chan itu Leeteuk sama sora, soalnya kan marganya sama tapi aku malah masukin Kyu sama Wook. Semoga itu tidak mengganggu kalian karena tingkat ke'Shipperan'ku sama couple KuWook ini,hehehehehehe…. Jadi, apa part ini mengecewakan?

Terima kasih banyak atas semua bentuk dukungan kalian, dan Acha harap kalian bisa menikmati fiksi ini hingga akhir, maaf atas semua kesalahan kata,huruf atau apalah itu jika ada mohon ingatkan Acha ne. akhir kata terima kasih banyak dan wassalam….

Big thanks to:

**1004baekie, , rachel suliss, Maple fujoshi2309, beebyun88, tanpnama, Chanyurr, 13613, reiasia95, Rnine21, sunsehunee, TrinCloudSparkyu, biyachan, kyungiexx, **and other.

#bungkuk


	5. Chapter 5

^WHAT IS LOVE^

Semakin aku menyangkal perasaan ini, aku merasa perasaanku akan semakin besar padamu dan aku membenci itu. Dan saat aku egois untuk memilikimu,kau akan semakin menjauh dariku dan lagi-lagi aku membanci itu. Aku sadar cintaku padamu itu salah namun aku tak pernah menginginkan orientasiku yang berbeda ini. Andai aku bisa memilih,aku akan mencintai lawan jenisku yang juga mencintaiku dan kami akan hidup bahagia selamanya, namun sayangnya aku tak dibiarkan untuk memilih. Dan kisah ini,mungkin akan aku bawa sampai nafasku terhenti….

^^ What Is Love (chapter 5)

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun

Kris Wu

Choi Sulli (wu Sulli)

Tiffany hwang n other

Ini ff **YAOI** tapi ada sedikit selingan STRAIGHT, maaf sebelunya jika banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan dan mohon kritik dan sarannya serta pesan dan kesannya. Soal pair? Mau HunBaek ato ChanBaek yaaaaaaa? Hehe

HAPPY READING!^_^

HOPE YOU LIKE!^_^

Saranghae :x

'

'

'

^^what is love chap 5

'

'

'

"hyung,,, kumohon"

"sehuna, kau tau hyung sangat menyayangimu jadi ini sulit….."

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tak rela melihat wajah memelas Sehun sedangkan sehun tau apa maksud Baekhyun. Jika Baekhyun datang pada Sehun saat ia telah lelah dengan Chanyeol itu sama saja menjadikan Sehun pelarian bukan?

"aku sangat membencimu yang bersedih demi namja breksek itu kau tau?! Aku hanya ingin melindungimu, menjadi namjamu dan member segalanya yang indah yang belum pernah kau rasakan. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu bersedih seperti ini apalagi menangis hyung!"

Baekhyun tersentuh. Sehun memang lebih muda darinya namun pemikirannya sanggup membuat hati Baekhyun tersentak dengan kedua tangan Baekhyun yang Sehun genggam dengan lembut dan tatapan teduh yang Sehun berikan. Mata itu memancarkan seribu cahaya yang menjanjikan kebahagiaan untuk Baekhyun dan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin merasa bersalah juga….. bodoh.

"hyung janji, sekali lagi hyung menangis karena Chanyeol…."

Baekhyun menarik nafas berat,, ia tak tau apa yang ia katakana kali ini benar atau tidak yang jelas ia tak boleh seperti ini, yahhh dia harus sedikit melangkah lebih maju.

"hyung akan berhenti dan meninggalkannya."

Sehun tersenyum mendengar ungkapan Baekhyun. Hatinya lega akhirnya hyung tercintanya ini bisa sedikit membuka hatinya setidaknya Sehun akan punya kesempatan kali ini meski Sehun tak berharap namja pengecut –chanyeol- itu membuat Baekhyun menangis lagi tapi….. entahlah yang jelas dia merasa sedikit lega.

"gomawo hyung" dan setelahnya Sehun semakin memajukan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terlalu hafal akan tingkah laku Sehun juga sudah seperti ini, maka ia menutup matanya dan menerima dengan pasrah apa yang akan Sehun lakukan. Baekhyun menyayangi Sehun dan hal seperti ini sudah wajar mereka lakukan.

Setelah dua benda kenyal itu saling menyentuh, keduanya pemiliknya memejamkan mata demi menikmati lembut serta manis bibir lawan. Lama dua belah bibir itu hanya menempel, namja yang lebih tinggi –Sehun- pun mulai melumat lembut bibir Baekhyun yang terasa begitu manis melebihi madu, bibir yang menjadi candu lebih dari rokok, bibir yang selalu berkata lembut dan tak jarang melontarkan lelucon yang membuat teman-temannya tertawa lepas.

Baekhyun berusaha mengimbangi sewajarnya agar Sehun tak merasa kecewa, namun kegiatan menggairahkan itu harus terpaksa berhenti saat sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

"bisakah kalian melanjutkan kegiatan kalian di hotel saja"

Reflek Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Sehun ketika telinganya menangkap suara yang amat ia kenal itu, suara yang selalu dingin dan sarkatik jika itu tentang Baekhyun namun manis jika bersama yang lain.

Benar saja ketika Baekhyun menoleh keasal suara, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Chanyeol berdiri dengan angkuhnya sambil memasukkan kedua tangan di saku celananya. Mungkin hanya perasaan Baekhyun saja ketika Baekhyun melihat ada luka di dalam mata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyeringai melihat respon Baekhyun yang menurutnya berlebihan dan Sehun yang menatapnya tak suka.

"hei biasa saja melihatku! Kau seperti kepergok selingkuh saja… cih, kalian memang serasi bukankah pasangan gay itu juga sesama gay? Aku mengucapkan selamat untuk kalian"

Tak henti hentinya tatapan mengintimidasi itu Chanyeol berikan sedangkan Baekhyun menunduk dalam tak berani menatap Chanyeol sama sekali.

"mau apa kau kesini!"

tajam dan dingin akhirnya Sehun pun bersuara. Sejujurnya hanya dengan melihat Chanyeol saja ia akan marah apalagi sampai namja breksek 'menurut sehun' itu sampai menghina Baekhyun, membunuhpun mungkin akan ia lakukan jika Baekhyun mengijinkan..

dan tangannya mengepal sedangkan Baekhyun masih menunduk dan menetralkan detak jantungnya ia merasa seperti seorang istri yang ketahuan bercinta dengan lelaki lain oleh suaminya.

"cih, kau tau oh sehun? Kau cukup tampan dan cerdas. Banyak yeoja yeoja diluar sana yang mengejarmu tapi kau malah terjebak dalam hubungan menjijikkan seperti itu, apa kau tak sadar jika yang kau lakukan itu sia-sia dan hanya akan menjatuhkan martabatmu dan keluargamu. Jika boleh jujur kau sangat menyedihkan oh sehun"

Baekhyun semakin ciut nyali, ia baru menyadari bahwa dia telah menyusahkan sehun, mengacaukan kehidupan orang lain dan mungkin akan menghancurkannya entah sampai kapan Baekhyun akan bertahan.

"JAGA UCAPANMU PARK CHANYEOL!"

Dengan segera, sehun berdiri dan mencengkeram kerah bau chanyeol dengan ekspresi yang sangat menggerikan berbeda sekali dengan biasanya yang selalu datar. Dengan angkuhnya chanyeol menghentakkan tangan sehun dari kerahnya.

"bukankah itu benar oh sehun? Kau bahkan tau dia mencintaiku tapi kau masih bersamanya dan menjadi pahlawan kesiangan bukankah kau seperti pengemis cinta?"

Baekhyun mendongak seketika. Ia tak terima, baekhyun tak bisa terima siapapun menghina sehun. Ini tak boleh.

"dan kau Baekhyun! Kau bilang mencintaiku tapi kau berciuman dengan Sulli, dengan sehun atau mungkin namja namja lain apa kau melakukannya pada semua orang? Kau menggratiskan ciumanmu atau mungkin tubuhmu itu juga kau gratiskan seperti pelacur diluaran sana…"

'PLAKKKK'

'

'

'

'

'

'

Chanyeol memegangi pipinya yang mungkin memerah sekarang ditambah sudut bibirnya yang berdarah pasti tamparan itu sangat keras. Tapi siapa yang menamparnya?

Sehun kah? Tapi sehun terlalu jantan untuk menampar seorang namja bukan? Baekhyun? Ahh bahkan ia belum beranjak dari tempatnya entahlah seperti ada lem perekat yang membuat tubuh Baekhyun menempel kuat pada bangku tersebut.

"meskipun kau tak dididik orang tuamu dengan baik tapi tak seharusnya kau dapat berkata sehina itu Park Chanyeol !"

Bahkan tangan dan suaranya masih bergetar.

Tiffany mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Ia tak sengaja lewat di sekitar taman saat melihat Chanyeol bersama Sehun dan dongsaeng kesayangan memutuskan untuk menghampiri mereka dan alahkah terkejutnya Tiffany saat mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol.

"jika kau kesini hanya untuk menghina Baekhyun, sebaiknya kau pergi !" Tiffany mengeluarkan kembali suaranya saat ia rasa suaranya sudah cukup baik dan yang diajak bicarapun masih terpaku dalam tempatnya dengan masih memegang pipinya yang telah Tiffany tampar.

'yah aku memang tidak pernah dididik dengan baik selama ini, bagaimana 'dia' bisa mendidikku jika yang 'dia' lakukan bahkan mencampakkanku dan lebih memilih 'namja' sial itu! kalian semua memang memuakkan' chanyeol berteriak dalam hati. Setelahnya ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandang angkuh manusia-manusia di depannya.

"aku juga tak sudi untuk menemuinya jika saja park saem tidak menyuruhku untuk menyuruh baekhyun menemuinya sepulang sekolah." Chanyeol berujar sambil mendekat kearah Baekhyun setelahnya mendekat ke telinga namja yang bahkan terlalu shock atas kejadian hari ini. Tadi dia hanya ingin mengisi perutnya yang keroncongan dan dengan ajaibnya Sehun menawarkan makanan lezat padanya lalu mengapa kejadiannya sampai seperti ini?

Baekhyun bergetar saat merasakan nafas Chanyeol menyapa kulit telinganya, kulit sensitive Baekhyun.

"dilindungi yeoja eoh? Aku tak tau jika kau semenyedihkan ini Baek. Mengapa kau tak jadi yeoja saja!"

Dan setelahnya Chanyeol pun pergi dan benar-benar pergi meninggalkan tiga manusia lain dengan ekspresi yang berbeda.

'

'

'

'

'

'

'What Is Love chap 5

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

Saat ini Baekhyun bersama dengan Tiffany tengan duduk di bawah pohon besar yang berada di belakang sekolah, dan itu tak masalah karena setelah istirahat pelajaran diberhentikan karena semua seonsaengnim menjenguk mrs jung yang mengalami kecelakaan kemarin malam.

Tiffany menyender pada pundak Bekhyun sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri dengan telaten memperban telapak tangan Tiffany yang terluka akibat menampar Chanyeol tadi.

"lain kali noona tak perlu melakukannya jika hanya menyakiti diri noona sendiri" Baekhyun berujar lembut setelah sebelumnya mencium telapak tangan Tiffany yang selesai ia perban.

"tak apa baek, aku yakin sakit tanganku dan sakit di pipinya tak lebih sakit dari apa yang kau rasakan."

"gwaenchana, aku tak apa selama masih ada noona, Kris hyung dan juga Sulli. Chanyeol benar aku tak mungkin selalu berlindung dibelakang kalian aku hanya perlu kalian untuk memberiku dukungan…."

Pandangan Baekhyun menerawang, dia sudah memutuskan untuk tiak menyusahkan banyak pihak lagi.

"lagipula jika bicara siapa yang paling menderita disini, kurasa Chanyeol lebih menderita " baekhhyun berujar , pandangannya menerawang dan pikirannya flashback di waktu Kris menceritakan kisah kelam chanyeol sebelum dan setelah ditinggal orang tuanya.

"aku akan meresa kasian padanya jika saja kelakuannya tidak seperti ini"

Hening sejenak…

"hei Baek, kurasa Sehun itu sangat manis dan juga tampan. Kenapa kau tak bersamanya saja? Bukankah dia sudah menyukaimu sejak lama?" Tanya Tiffany sambil menaik turunkan alisnya, mau menggoda Baekhyun eoh?

Raut wajah Baekhyun sempat berubah sendu saat mendengar ucapan Tiffany, bicara soal Sehun membuat Baekhyun merasa menjadi manusia yang jahat. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama saat Baekhyun kembali bisa mengontrol dirinya.

"noona benar dia sangat manis dan tampan, kenapa tidak noona saja yang bersamanya" giliran Baekhyun yang tengah menaik turunkan alisnya bermaksut balik menggoda.

"yakkkkk kenapa jadi aku eoh? Kau pikir aku tante tante yang suka memacari brondong heh!"

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar omelan dari yeoja cantik disampingnya, sejenak ia tertegun melihat ekspresinya yang cemberut. So cute, apalagi eyesmile-nya ketika tersenyum dia sangat mempesona dengan rambut pirang panjangnya yang bergelombang juga tubuhnya yang terbilang mungil, Tiffany memang cantik.

"yakkk Byun Bakhyun apa yang kau lihat!"

Baekhyun terbangun dari fantasinya mengagumi sosok noonanya.

"apa kau mulai menyukaiku? Tapi maaf kau akan patah hati jika itu terjadi."

Kkkkkk dia lucu sekali, apa kalian bertanya dengan wajah dan fisik cantik itu mengapa Tiffany belum punya pacar? -Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan- mungkin itu alas an kebanyakan orang dan itu memang benar.

"kkkkk dari pada kita menjalani kehidupan yang menyedihkan ini, kenapa kita tak menjalaninya bersama saja?"

Kening Tiffany mengkerut mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba.

"noona dan aku. Tidak ada Chanyeol ataupun Yuri noona. Dunia akan lebih menerima kita nantinya bukankah kita saling menyayangi? Kurasa tak sulit jika kita menjadi satu."

Entah apa yang Baekhyun pikirkan sampai ia bisa berkata seperti itu. namja cantik bak yeoja itu menatap langit seolah bertanya mengapa takdirnya serumit ini? Bukankah jika dia bisa mencintai yeoja seperti Tiffany atau Sulli itu akan lebih mudah?

"jangan bercanda Baek." Ucap Tiffany dengan senyum getirnya.

Tiffany tau betul apa yang Baekhyun rasakan karena dirinya pun merasakan perasaan itu. mencintai seseorang yang bergenre sama dengannya hanya saja dia terlalu pengecut untuk mengungkapkan pada seseorang yang kini tengah memiliki kekasih normalnya.

"kau tau sendiri perasaanku. Berbeda denganku yang selalu memperjuangkan perasaanmu meski pada akhirnya kau akan terlihaat menyedihkan, aku bahkan tak berani engungkapkan perasaanku dan bersikap tegar meski pada kenyataannya aku begitu rapuh….."

Tiffany menatap dongsaengnya sejenak untuk menatap dongsaengnya, dia tersenyum. Senyum manis yang menyimpan sejuta luka.

"aku bahkan hanya bisa menangis tadi saat melihatnya berciuman dengan kekasihnya dan bahkan mereka melakukan lebih dan itu di sekolah. Kau tau betapa hancurnya aku melihat mereka melakukan 'itu' baek? Aku ingin berlari tapi seperti ada paku yang menancap di kakiku untuk tetap di sana…. Itu sangat menyakitkan kau tau"

Baekhyun memeluk Tiffany yang tengah menangis, mengusap lembut punggung Tiffany untuk menyalurkan ketenangan yang biasanya Tiffany lakukan padanya.

Hati Baekhyun pilu mendengar isakan Tiffany, selama ini Baekhyun tak pernah melihat sosok Tiffany serapuh ini. Tiffanylah yang biasa menenangkan Baekhyun dan kali ini giliran Baekhyun berperan ketika Tiffany tak lagi sanggup menahan perasaannya.

Selama ini Tiffany hanya bercerita ketika ia mulai merasa jatuh cinta pada 'Kwon Yuri' teman sekelasnya yang sempat menolongnya saat Tiffany hendak diperkosa oleh teman namjanya. Yeah, Yuri adalah yeoja sama seperti Baekhyun yang menyukai sesame jenis maka Tiffany juga menyukai sesamanya. Namun Tiffany selalu menutupi perasaannya karena ternyata Yuri adalah pacar Yesung –ketua osis sekolah-.

"aku juga ingin memiliki namjachingu, aku tak ingin seperti ini tapi hati ini baek…."

"sssstttt,, uljima noona! Ada aku, aku akan selalu bersamamu. Kita tak bersalah biarkan ini berjalan sesuai kehendak takdir. Kita anggap ini pembelajaran untuk lebih dewasa. Suatu saat aku yakin kita akan mendapatkan takdir kita masing-masing yang lebih baik. Dan saat waktu itu tiba, kita akan tetap bersama."

"kau benar baek, aku yakin tuhan tak akan member cobaan melebihi kemampuan umatnya"

Dan hari itu akan menjadi hari baru untuk Baekhyun. Selama ini ia selalu berpikir dialah yang paling menderita, merasa tuhan tak adil padanya atau menyalahkan takdir yang begitu kejam kepadanya. Namun hari ini ia sadar bahkan orang-orang terdekatnya bahkan memeliki masalah yang sama rumitnya dengan yang ia alami namun orang-orang tercintanya itu bahkan masih melindunginya

Baekhyun tak bisa seperti ini terus. Dia harus bisa berdiri diatas kakinya sendiri dan inilah saatnya.

'

'

'

'

'

' what is love ch5

'

'

'

'

'

"pihak sekolah memutuskan kamu yang akan dikirim untuk pertukaran pelajar di Jepang"

Begitulah yang Kim seonsaengnim ' wali kelas Baekhyun' katakan saat Baekhyun menemui nya pulang sekolah kebetulan Kim saem tak ikut menjenguk mrs Jung,

"mungkin dengan ini aku bisa melukapan perasaanku pada Chanyeol dan bisa belajar hidup sendiri tanpa menyusahkan orang lain"

'

'

'

'

Setelah perdebatan panjang antara Tiffana-Sehun-Baekhyun-Kris dan Sulli akhirnya Baekhyunl lah pemenangnya. Saat ini mereka semua termasuk Chanyeol tengah berkumpul di rumah Kris tepatnya di ruang keluarga saat Baekhyun meminta mereka semua berkumpul.

"aku akan baik baik saja kalian tak perlu khawatir aku ini namja dewasa lagipula aku sudah terbiasa hidup sendiri. Atau kalian takut akan merindukanku eh?"

baekhyun terkekeh saat menggoda teman-teman yang sudah ia anggap keluarga itu, mungkin akan sulit jauh dari mereka tapi inilah yang terbaik.

"ck, dasar narsis" ucap Tiffany yang diikuti satu jitakan yang mendarat di kepala Baekhyun.

"aww appo noona, kau ini kejam sekali! Aku ingin pergi jauh bukannya memelukku dan bersikap manis kau malah menganiayaku sebenarnya kau ini noona atau musuhku sih?"

"hei Baekhyun mengapa kau jadi lebay begini eoh seperti yeoja saja" –Kris

"YAAAKKKK hyung kenapa kau malah mengataiku?! Dan kenapa kau malah membela Tiffany noona? !" teriakkan Baekhyun ala yeoja ABG yang sedang pms

"Hohoho Apa sekarang kalian sudah akur?" lanjut Baekhyun dengan senyum menggoda.

"apa? Akur dengan jamur cebol ini? Tidak terima kasih"

"yakkkk tiang jemuran berwajah alien apa maksudmu? Siapa juga yang mau akur denganmu heh!"

Dan pertengkaran kecil itupun kembali dimulai, Baekhyun terkekeh melihatnya dan merekam semua moment itu karena setelah ini ia tidak akan melihatnya dalam waktu yang lama. Pandangannya teralih pada seorang namja yang duduk sendiri dipojok sofa sambil asik bermain game terlihat cuek dengan topic yang sedang mereka bicarakan, sontak Baekhyun tertunduk.

'bahkan dia tak peduli jika aku pergi' batin Baekhyun nelangsa.

"oppa" panggilan lembut Sulli membuatnya mendongak lalu tersenyum ketika melihat Sulli sudah berdiri didepannya sambil membawa sebuah syal.

"bawalah ini. Bukankah oppa tak tahan dengan cuaca dingin? Aku merajutnya sendiri dan kurasa ini cukup hangat."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menerima sya yang Sulli berikan. Dongsaengnya ini sangat manis.

"gomawo Sulli –ya oppa akan merindukanmu adik kecilku!" ucap Baekhyun lalu memeluk Sulli erat sambil mencium pucuk kepalanya.

"berjanjilah oppa akan sering menghubungiku, makanlah dengan baik dan tidur yang cukup, jika sakit cepat ke dokter jangan terlalu keras dalam belajar! Aku menyayangimu oppa hiks.."

"uljima chagi, oppa akan hidup dengan baik. Oppa janji!"

Setelahnya Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan berganti memeluk Kris.

"kau sudah besar baek, hyung yakin kau akan baik baik saja. Semoga kau mendapat 'kekasih' di Jepang sana DARI PADA MENGHARAPKAN ORANG BODOH YANG BAHKAN TERLALU PENGECUT!" ucap Kris sarkatik sambil menatap tajam chanyeol yang bahkan tak bergerak dari posisinya.

Sehun akan protes saat Kris mengucapkan semoga Baekhyun mendapat kekasih sebelum ia mengerti apa maksud Kris berkata seperti itu namun hati kecilnya juga khawatir akan hal itu.

'bagaimana jika Baekhyun hyung menemukan kekasih di sana' kurang lebih itu yang Sehun pikirkan.

"jangan suka keluar malam dan juga jangan terlalu sering menangis" ucap Tiffany saat Baekhyun memeluknya.

"yakkk noona! Aku tak sering menangis." Protes Baekhyun sambil mem-pout bibirnya mengundang gelak tawa manusia-manusia di sana.

Setelah pelukan itu terlepas, Baekhyun beralih pada Sehun namun tak langsung memeluknya hanya memandang sehun dari jarak dekat sambil tersenyum lembut.

'grepp'

Tanpa ba bi bu Sehun lah yang memulai pelukannya dan Baekhyun membalasnya.

"aku takut hyung,,, aku takut kau meninggalkanku kemudian melupakanku, aku takut kau mengingkari janjimu hyung! Aku tak tau bisakah aku hidup tanpamu!" Sehun terus berucap dan mempererat pelukannya hingg nyaris Baekhyun tak bisa bernafas.

Baekhyun mengusap lembut punggung Sehun sambil menghirup aroma khas Sehun berusaha menyimpannya saat ia merindukan namja ini saat di jepang nanti.

"aku tidak akan melupakanmu sehuna, dan aku akan selalu mengingat janjiku padamu. Aku hanya sebentar dan aku akan pulang dan berkumpul bersama kalian lagi"

"tak bisakah kau disini saja?"

"kita sudah membicarakannya tadi Hun-ah"

"jika kau merasa kesulitan disana, hubungi saja aku dan aku akan datang secepatnya"

"kau pikir Korea-Jepang seperti seoul-incheon?"

"bahkan lebih dekat jika itu demi kau"

"ya ya ya, arraseo!"

Dan setelahnya Baekhyun melepas pelukannya. Matanya tertuju pada Chanyeol.

'seberapa menariknya psp itu sampai ia bahkan masih dalam keadaan yang sama. Ingin rasanya aku menjadi psp saja agar Chanyeol bisa melihatku'

Baekhyun mendekat, entah kenapa setiap langkah yang ia ambil itu semakin berat. Kakinya terasa berat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan dan salivanya sungguh sulit untuk ia telan.

"Chan…" pnggilnya saat sudah berada di depan Chanyeol.

"hmmm" hanya gumaman yang Baekhyun terima.

"aku akan berangkat ke Jepang." Baekhyun mengerahkan tenaganya agar bisa berbicara dengan lancar, pasalnya ia takut akan mendapat menjapat kata-kata kasar itu lagi namun ia tercekat mendengar kata-kata selanjutnya dari mulut Chanyeol yang biasanya pedas terhadapnya.

"hati-hati"

Meski terdengar dingin dan singkat tapi tak bisa dipungkiri hati Baekhyun yang menghangat dan senang hanya saja Baekhyun tak ingin terlalu berharap.

"berubahlah setelah kembali dari sana! Lebih baik kau menghilang dari hadapanku jika ka uterus saja membawa perasaanmu itu dihadapanku!" ucap Chanyeol kembali dengan nada sarkastik tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada layar pspnya.

"arraseo"

'

'

'

'

Sudah menjadi kesepakatan jika Bakhyun akan berangkat sendiri ke Bandara atas permintaan Baekhyun yang keras kepala itu alhasil disinilah mereka setelah kepergian Baekhyun.

"bisakah kau bersifat sedikit jantan dan mengakui perasaanmu park!"

keheningan itu lenyap setelah suara Kris terdengar, semua menoleh kearahnya kecuali Chanyeol. Semua menatap Kris bingung pasalnya ia berbicara tapi tanpa menatap siapapun.

"kau terlalu sok tau hyung" ujar Chanyeol merasa dirinyalah yang diajak bicara oleh Kris.

"cih, aku mengenalmu bahkan sejak kau lahir Chan, jadi kau tak bisa berbohong padaku. Jangan salahkan siapapun jika pada akhirnya kau akan kehilangannya karena aku sudah lelah untuk mempertahankannya untukmu bahkan sampai rela membuat dongsaengku sendiri menangis. "

Kris menghentikan ucapannya dan menatap nyalang kearah Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan juga tengah menatapnya.

"aku tak pernah memintamu untuk melakukan itu" jawab Chanyeol datar lalu menatap kembali pspnya.

"cih, kau memang pengecut nomer 1 chan. Kau lebih menyedihkan dari saat kau kehilangan kedua orang tuamu"

Dan setelanya Kris meninggalkan ruangan itu menuju kamarnya. Chanyeol menatap pspnya datar dan memainkannya asal pasalnya sejak dirinya ada di ruangan ini dia tak focus dapa yang ia mainkan dan mencuri dengar apa saja yang Baekhyun dan lainnya katakana sehingga hanya tulisan 'game over' yang terpampang dip sp kesayangannya.

Entah apa yang terjadi padanya, hatinya sakit dan merasa… kehilangan?

'

'

'

'

'tbc

'

'

'

Xoxoxoxoxoxo gag jelas kan? Berantakan kan? Aku sedikit down sebenernya saat ada review yang mengandung kata 'tidak suka' tapi dibalik itu aku seneeeeeeeeeeengg banget nget.!

Secara ya biasanya orang gag suka itu gag bakal review, tapi dia? Big thanks untuk anda yang mau me-review ff buruk ini. Dan makasiiiiiih banget yang ngasih aku kritikan dan saran yang indaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh banget. Aku akan usaha sebisaku untuk menjalankannya meski yeahhhh itu memerlukan waktu, tapi aku akan memperbaiki sedikit demi sedikit jadi …. Ow ya buat yang belum tau, aku buat ff lagi dengan genre beda dari ini judulnya 'Bukan Upik Abu', silahkan berkunjung jika berkenan.

' mohon dengan sangat kritik dan saran juga dukungannya'

#bungkuk 90 derajat

^TERIMA KASIH^

Big thanks to

Azizozo , hyemi kim , bee byun88 , tanpanama , reiasia95 , kimniechannie , Chanyurr , lalala , RusaLiar , 13613 , Guest , sunsehunee , 1004baekie , aquariusbaby06 , Maple fujoshi , kyungiexx and other…..


	6. Chapter 6

^WHAT IS LOVE^

Semakin aku menyangkal perasaan ini, aku merasa perasaanku akan semakin besar padamu dan aku membenci itu. Dan saat aku egois untuk memilikimu,kau akan semakin menjauh dariku dan lagi-lagi aku membanci itu. Aku sadar cintaku padamu itu salah namun aku tak pernah menginginkan orientasiku yang berbeda ini. Andai aku bisa memilih,aku akan mencintai lawan jenisku yang juga mencintaiku dan kami akan hidup bahagia selamanya, namun sayangnya aku tak dibiarkan untuk memilih. Dan kisah ini,mungkin akan aku bawa sampai nafasku terhenti….

^^ What Is Love (chapter 6)

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun

Kris Wu

Choi Sulli (wu Sulli)

Tiffany hwang n other

Ini ff **YAOI** tapi ada sedikit selingan STRAIGHT, maaf sebelunya jika banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan dan mohon kritik dan sarannya serta pesan dan kesannya. Soal pair? Mau HunBaek ato ChanBaek yaaaaaaa? Hehe

HAPPY READING!^_^

HOPE YOU LIKE!^_^

Saranghae :x

'

'

'

^^what is love chap 6

'

'

Seorang namja tinggi dengan rambut berantakan juga lingkaran hitam di kedua matanya –tengah menatap lurus layar televisi yang entah sejak kapan menayangkan berita yang sama. Di depannya masih utuh sarapan dan makan siangnya yang bahkan belum ia sentuh, namja itu –Chanyeol hanya menatap lurus televisi yang entah ia lihat betul-betul atau pikirannya ada ditempat lain.

Tampak air mata yang mongering di pipinya yang mulai tirus.

"Pesawat korea airline jurusan Korea-Jepang mengalami ledakan dahsyat diudara, pesawat tersebut hancur tak bersisa sehingga dipastikan tak ada penumpang yang selamat…"

Berita yang sama terus ditayangkan di layar persegi tersebut membuat namja yang duduk di depannya merasakan sakit yang luar biasa tidak hanya hatinya melainkan seluruh organnya seakan mati, ia bahkan tak merasakan lapan dan sekarang ia bahkan tak mengeluarkan air matanya.

Chanyeol hanya memandang layar TV itu datar sesekali menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengganti channel jika berita yang ia lihat tellah berganti acara kemudian Chanyeol akan mengganti Channel yang menayangkan berita yang sama dan begitu seterusnya.

"_**INI SEMUA SALAHMU OPPA SALAHMU! JIKA KAU MAU MENAHAN BAEKHYUN OPPA, DIA TIDAK AKAN PERGI KE JEPANG! Dan kecelakaan ini tak akan terjadi,, hiks hiks….."**_

Tiba tiba suara Sulli berdengung di telinga Chanyeol. Saat melihat berita itu mereka tengah berkumpul seperti biasa Kris-Sulli-Chanyeol.

Sulli yang mengamuk dan Kris yang menenangkan Sulli sedangkan Chanyeol hanya terpaku setelahnya ia menangis di dalam kamar, tak lama selanjutnya ia hanya duduk di depan televisi berharap ada sebuah berita mengatakan jika ditemukan setidaknya satu korban yang selamat namun itu mustahil karena pesawat itu meledak dan hancur tak bersisa.

'

'

'

'

'

'

What is love

'

'

'

'

Flashback

Seorang namja yang terbilang 'mungil' berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah mencari ruang kepala sekolah karena ia merupakan siswa baru di tahun pertama.

"ahh sial, jika tau sekolahku dulu bersistem asrama aku tak akan mendaftar kesana. Jadi repot jika harus pindah sekolah di bulan ke 3. Ini lagi sekolah gag kurang besar apa sampai nyari ruang kepala sekolah dari tadi belum ketemu" namja imut it uterus menggerutu hingga ia melihat seorang namja tinggi yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

"chogi, bisakah kau menunjukkan dimana ruang kepala sekolah?" Tanya sang namja imut dengan nametag 'Baekhyun' kepada namja tinggi bernametag 'Chanyeol'

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah dan lama, sedangkan Baekhyun merasa risih diperhatikan secara intens seperti itu.

'cute' batin Chanyeol dengan seringainya yang menyebalkan –menurut Kris.

"ah,, ne kau hanya perlu lurus saja kesana lalu belok kanan."

Chanyeol menunjuk jalan yang barusaja ia lewati.

"kamsahamida "

Tak menunggu lama Baekhyun segera melesat melalui jalan yang Chanyeol tunjukkan, menyisahkan Chanyeol yang berjalan dengan santai dan…..

"hahahahahahahahahaha,,,,, senangnya ngerjai anak baru!"

"yakkk idiot apa yang kau tertawakan!" seorang namja tinggi bahkan lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol mengintrupsinya.

"ani hyung, aku hanya sedang mengerjai anak baru. Dia lucu sekali kau tau masa ada namja yang memiliki tinggi sebatas bahuku dan kulitnya ouwh dia sangat putih seputih susu dan suaranya merdu seperti yeoja hahahahaha,,,,,,"

'PLAKKK'

"aw appo Kris hyung kenapa memukulku?!" Chanyeol meringis setelah mendapat pukulan sayang (?) dari Kris.

"dasar anak nakal ! jika anak baru itu balas dendam padamu aku tak akan membantumu dan bahkan membantu anak itu untuk balas dendam padamu.!"

"yakkkk hyung kenapa begitu?"

"tentu saja…"

"YAKKKKKK NAMJA SIALANNNNN…!"

'BRUKKK'

'

'

'

'

Baekhyun berjalan lurus disepanjang koridor tapi ada yang aneh.

"kenapa sepi?" gumamnya

Seperti ada yang aneh dengan koridor ini, sepi dan terkesan suram. Memangnya ada ruang guru yang sepi dan suram seperti ini? Setau Baekhyun tempat yang sepi dan suram itu cocok untuk….

Dan setelah Baekhyun belok kanan, matanya memanas, matanya merah menahan amarah, nafasnya memburu dan otaknya mendidih hanya karena 2 kata yang terpampang di hadapannya.

'Toilet Pria'

'

'

'

'

Chanyeol menegang,Sebuah sepatu mendarat dengan tidak elitnya di kepala Chanyeol. Sedangkan pelaku pelemparan plus teriakan maha dahsyatnya –yang mampu membangunkan semut-semut di ujung sekolah yang sedang tidur siang(?)- tengah mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol membalikkan badan dan menghampiri sang 'namja mungil'

"Yakkk apa yang kau lakukan namja kecil!"

"aku hanya melakukan yang ingin aku lakukan pada namja brengsek sepertimu!"

Dan terjadilah pertarungan mata diantara keduanya, siapa yang lebih dulu berkedip dia yang kalah (?)

"tapi kenapa melempar kepalaku dengan sepatu, kau kira itu tidak sakit eoh!apa kau punya sopan santun?!"

"lalu apa mengerjai anak baru itu punya sopan santun? Apa kau tak punya orang tua yang mengajarimu sopan santun!"

'deg'

Chanyeol membeku, yeah dia memang tak memiliki orang tua dan tak pernah diajari sopan santun.

"kalau aku memang tak punya orang tua dan tak pernah diajari sopan santun? Mau apa kau?!"

'deg'

Sekarang giliran Baekhyun yang menegang melihat tatapan Chanyeol, tatapan dingin dan membunuh yang Chanyeol berikan pada orang-orang yang menyebut nama 'orang tua'

"annyeong, apa kau anak baru? Maafkan adikku, dia memang sangat nakal."

Diam-diam Baekhyun bernafas lega saat Kris datang dan menghancurkan atmosfir suram sebelumnya.

"n…ne gwaenchana. " jawab Baekhyun gugup sambil menatap kris.

"ikutlah denganku, aku akan menunjukkan kantor kepala sekolah!"

Tanpa bertanya Baekhyun mengikuti Kris tanpa melihat lagi kea rah Chanyeol.

"maafkan dia, dia memang sangat nakal semenjak ibunya meninggal dan ayahnya tinggal di Jepang." Jelas Kris tanpa diminta.

Saat ini mereka berdua tengah berjalan beriringan dengan Baekhyun yang hanya menunduk. Entah kenapa ia masih memikirkan tatapan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Kris memperhatikan namja yang jauh lebih pendek darinya itu.

Kris membuka mulutnya untuk kembali berbicara saat Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap Kris.

"kukira aku dan dia sama dan kurasa kami bisa bertman." Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya.

"aku juga yatim piatu jadi mungkin perasaan kita sama."

Kris tersenyum mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, sepertinya Kris akan mempunyai adik baru.

"aigooo kau imut sekali! Siapa namamu?" ucap Kris gemas sambil mencubit pipi Baekhyun.

"aww,, appo! Baekhyun imnida. Kau?"

"Kris. Dan aku kelas 2."

"eum, kamsahamida hyung!"

'

'

'

'

'

'

Dua orang namja yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah menengah akhir terlihat duduk berhadapan di sebuah kedai ice krim dekat sekolah. Namja dengan tinggi yang berbeda tersebut tampak sesekali tertawa saat namja yang lebih pendek –Baekhyun melempar lelucon yang menghasilkan tawa yang menggema dari namja yang lebih tinggi –Chanyeol.

Baekhyun benar, mereka bisa berteman bahkan lebih dari teman….

"dan setelah itu Hyorin malah mencium Shin sonsaengnim, hahahaha….."

"hahahahahaahahaha,,,, Baek perutku sakit Baek hahahahaha. Kau kejam Baek!" Chanyeol mengusap matanya yang berair karena tertawa.

"cih biar saja! Siapa suruh kecentilan, sok mau menciumku pula!" ucap Baekhyun sambil mem-pout bibirnya.

"seharusnya kau trima saja hyorin noona! Dia kan cantik dan sangat popular." Nasehat Chanyeol setelah meredakan tawanya.

"aku tak suka. Dia terlalu vulgar"

"ck, kau selalu saja begitu, hei sejak kau bersekolah disini kau bahkan tak pernah mengencani satu gadis pun. Apa gadis disini terlalu jelek?"

"entahlah, tak ada yang menarik perhatianku."

Pembicaraan itu terhenti saat pesanan mereka datang. Baekhyun dengan ice krim strawberry-nya dan Chanyeol dengan ice krim pisang.

Chanyeol diam-diam terseyum melihat Baekhyun yang sangat menikmati ice krimnya, Baekhyun pernah bilang pada Chanyeol bahwa ia sangat menyukai ice krim dan Stawberry dari ia masih kecil.

"yakkk, kau ini umur berapa eoh? Kenapa makan ice krim saja bisa belepotan?" sindir Chanyeol pada Baekhyun sambil menyeka noda ice krim yang berada di sudut bibir Baekhyun.

'deg'

Segera Chanyeol menarik kembali tanganya, entah kenapa dada keduanya tiba-tiba bergemuruh. Baekhyun menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya, ia meruntuki dirinya yang bertingkah layaknya gadis smp.

"ehemm" Chanyeol berdehem ,

"kau,, kenapa sangat menyukai icekrim strawberry? " Tanya Chanyeol mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"molla, hanya saja ada satu kenangan tentang ice krim strawberry."

Tatapan Baekhyun berubah sendu tapi tetap menyendok ice krimnya.

"mau bercerita?"

"dulu saat aku masih di Taman kanak-kanak, pertama kalinya aku merasakan yang namanya ice krim dan itu ice krim strawberry. Eommaku yang membelikannya setelam membelikanku ice krim dia meninggalkanku di ayunan sekolah sedangkan dia menerima telpon dan saat ia kembali dia bilang appa meninggal karena kecelakaan dank arena terlalu sedih, eomma yang tengah hamil muda mengalami keguguran dan ia pun ikut bersama appa"

Satu tetes lolos dari mata Baekhyun, Chanyeol yang mengetahui itu segera menggenggam telapak tangan Baekhyun dan mengelusnya lembut.

"setelah hari dimana appa meninggal, aku tak bersekolah lagi dan melanjutkan sekolah dasar di Incheon bersama nenek."

Chanyeol masih diam mendengarkan cerita Baekhyun dengan penuh perhatian, entah mengapa ada yang mengganjal perasaan Chanyeol selama Baekhyun bercerita.

"yeol, kenapa melamun? Aku sedang bercerita dank au malah melamun, ck menyebalkan!"

Baekhyun menarik tangannya yang Chanyeol genggam dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada –merajuk. Oh jangn lupakan bibirnya yang mengerucut semakin menambah ke-imutan-nya.

"bukan begitu Baek, waktu aku kecil,,"

"memang kau pernah kecil?"

"yakkkk dengarkan dulu aku bicara! Aish…."

"ne..ne arraseo! Silahkan!" ucap Baekhyun akhirnya sambil melipat tangannya di atas meja seperti anak TK.

"waktu aku masih di taman kanak-kanak aku pernah melihat bocah yang duduk di ayunan sambil memakan ice krim strawberry, apa jangan-jangan itu kau?" jelas Chanyeol sambil mengusap dagunya ala detektif. Sedangkan Baekhyun menyernyit.

"tapi aku tak merasa pernah mengenalmu sebelumnya"

"akupun begitu, saat aku memutuskan untuk mencari bocah itu esok harinya tapi aku tak pernah melihatnya lagi dan ohh aku ingat, kalau tak salah eomma anak itu memanggilnya 'Baekkie'…"

Baekhyun menegang, ia teringat kejadian waktu itu. eommanya selalu memanggilnya dengan nama 'Baekkie'… Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol .

"dimana kau bersekolah?" Tanya Baekhyun

"XOXO…"

"OMOO! Aku juga…"

"jadi jadi jadi jadi?"

Chanyeol melotot, pasalnya dulu dia pernah mengira Baekhyun itu…..

"hahahahahahahahahahahahaahahaahhahahahaha …"

"yakkk Park Giant kenapa kau tertawa eoh?" Baekhyun naik pitam. Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol tengah menertawakannya.

"kau tau baek? Hahahahaha….. kupikir kau….. ku pikir dulu kau itu yeoja hahahaha!"

"yakkkk apa kau bilang!"

"aw aw aw hahahaha"

Dan akhirnya Baekhyun memukuli Chanyeol dengan sendok ice krim dengan Chanyeol yang meringis namun tetap melanjutkan tawanya.

'miris, kisah kita sama kawan. Sama-sama ditinggalkan orang tua kita, dan lebih miris lagi karena kejadian hampir bersamaan. '

Flashback end.

'

'

'

'

'

Memory tentang namja imut itu kembali lagi, saat awal mereka bertemu, berteman, berbagi cerita, berbagi tangis dan tawa hingga akhirnya mereka terpecah karena sesuatu yang Chanyeol anggap adalah 'perasaan yang menjijikkan' dan itu salah. Padahal jika kita mau merenung sekali saja, apakah dalam hal ini yang salah bukan perasaan melainkan 'ego' dan Chanyeol baru menyadarinya sekarang saat seseorang diantara dua orang –yang seharusnya berbahagia- itu kini tak bersama seorang lainnya.

Tubuh yang biasanya gagah dan tegap itu sekarang layu, mata yang biasanya menatap tajam dengan aura yang mampu meluluhkan hati bidadari kini meredup ditambah lingkaran hitam yang mengenaskan.

Chanyeol beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan terhuyung menuju dapur. Ia membuka lemari es dan mengambil satu cup ice krim strawberry dan meletakkannya di meja makan sedangkan dia mendudukkan dirinya.

Satu sendok akan masuk kemulutnya sebelum sebuah tangan mengambil cup icekrim itu tiba-tiba.

"kau belum memakan sarapanmu bahkan makan siangmu dan sekarang kau mau makan ice krim? Kau mau mati eoh!" ucap Kris sarkatik.

Kris, namja tampan dengan berjuta pesona itu memutuskan pulang kerumah namja yang sudah ia anggap adik sendiri –Chanyeol karena anak itu tak masuk sekolah hari ini.

Saat memasuki rumah Chanyeol, Kris merasa perih melihat keadaan Chanyeol yang seperti mayat dengan organ tubuh yang masih bekerja dengan normal. Kris tak menghiraukan Sulli dan Tiffany yang terus menyalahkan Chanyeol atas kejadian Baekhyun karena Kris merasa paling tau siapa Chanyeol.

Kris hanya memperhatikan gerak gerik Chanyeol yang sebenarnya tak bergerak se-inci pun. Mata Kris bahkan sempat memanas melihat dua piring makanan yang masih utuh di hadapan Chanyeol, Kriss bertahan hingga saat Chanyeol melangkah ke dapur dan akan memakan Ice krim dalam keadaan perut kosong.

Chanyeol masih terdiam dan menunduk.

"kau harus makan Yeol!" ucap Kris dengan nada yang sangat lembut.

Chanyeol mendongak namun tatapannya terarah pada cup ice krim yang berada di tangan Kris, tanpa diduga Chanyeol berusaha mengambil cup tersebut tapi Kris langsung membuangnya kelantai.

Setelah itu Chanyeol membuka kulkasnya kembali bermaksud mengambil cup yang lain.

'PLAKK'

Tamparan Kris memang tidak keras hanya saja tubuh Chanyeol yang terlalu lemah hingga ia pun tersungkur kelantai.

Kris berjongkok dan mulai memeluk tubuh ringkih Chanyeol.

"jangan begini. Hiks… aku sudah kehilangan satu adikku, aku tak mau kehilanganmu juga Yeol pliss jangan hukum hyung yang tak bisa menjaga kalian dengan baik."

Kris menangis, namja yang selalu terlihat gagah dan bijaksana itu menangis bukankah ini terlalu berat?

"andai aku bisa lebih mengerti diri kalian lebih dalam lagi, andai aku bisa mencegahnya, andai aku…"

Namja jakung itu kehabisan kata-kata, menurutnya tak ada yang lebih menyedihkan melainkan kepergian adiknya dan kepedihan adiknya yang lain. Bahkan Kris tak menangis saat orang tuanya memutuskan tinggal diluar negri.

Sedangkan Chanyeol masih terdiam namun tak menolak pelukan Kris, pandangannya masih datar dan sayu bahkan ia tak punya setetes cairan untuk ia keluarkan layaknya yang dilakukan Kris.

"mengapa hyung berhenti?" satu suara keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. meski terlalu lirih, setidaknya Kris bersyukur Chanyeol mau mengeluarkan suaranya.

"kenapa hyung berhenti memukulku? Pukul saja aku hyung terus! Aku pantas dipukul hyung sampai mati sekalipun!"

Kris tersentak dan langsung melepas pelukannya. Kris menatap tajam Chanyeol.

"apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kris tak suka.

"aku ingin menemuinya. Haha… si bodoh itu pasti menungguku! Ahh ani dia pasti senang bisa bertemu orang tuanya. Aku juga ingin bertemu umma dan bertemu dengannya." Rancau Chanyeol dengan tawa mirisnya. Kris tak menyela ucapan Chanyeol, karena Kris ingin Chanyeol menumpahkan segala perasaannya selama ini.

"aku mencintainya hyung tapi benci gay, aku benci diriku sendiri karena aku mencintai seorang namja, aku benci dia hyung aku bencia yang telah membuatku menjadi gay! Aaarrrrrgggghhhhh…"

Kris kembali menitihkan air matanya saat melihat adik yang ia kasihi dengan keadaan seburuk ini, namun setidaknya Chanyeol bisa mengeluarkan emosinya bahkan sekarang ia menangis.

Kris sempat menyalahkan Chanyeol atas kejadian yang menimpa Baekhyun tapi Kris berfikir rasional dan menganggap ini kehendak tuhan. Karena Kris mengerti betapa hebatnya pertempuran hati seorang Park Chanyeol. Kris hanya berdoa agar Chanyeol bisa bertahan tanpa Baekhyunnya, tanpa mentarinya dan dengan rasa penyesalan yang entah sampai kapan karena Kris tak ingin kehilangan dongsaengnya lagi.

'

'

'

'

'

"seandainya kau Park Chanyeol menahanku untuk tidak pergi, aku tak akan pergi. Saranghae!"

Sebuah kalimat yang Baekhyun tulis sebelum keberangkatannya untuk Park Chanyeol –yang Baekhyun titipkan pada Kris.

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

End

'

'

'

Xoxoxoxoxo ada tulisan 'end' thu…. Ikhlas gag? Ikhlas gag ikhlas relain saja yaaa! Tapi jika kalian ngijinin nih,, Acha udah mikirin squel sebenernya tapi itupun kalo pada mau hehe…

Acha minta maaf atas kegala bentuk kesalahan dan ketidak nyamanan para readers dalam membaca ff Acha.

Terima kasih pada kalian yang dengan berbesar hati member review pada Acha dan mengikuti cerita 'ala kadarnya' ini, terima kasih juga untuk para siders yang mau berkunjung dan membaca ff ini yeah mungkin ff ini terlalu buruk untuk mendapat review kalian yang berharga, maka dari itu Acha akan belajar sedikit demi sedikit untuk lebih memperbaiki tulisan Acha agar mendapat review kalian yang sangat berharga itu kkkkkkkk.

Akhir kata Acha mau tau respon kalian dan minat kalian tentang 'squel' yang Acha tawarkan, terima kasih banyak atas dukungannya and REVIEW JUSEOOOO!


	7. squel (a)

Annyeong haseo,,,, jangan timpuk saya!

Acha tau Acha yang salah hehe, jujur sebenernya ending yang acha pikirin dari awal thu gag kek gitu tapi setelah Acha ingat-ingat kayaknya Acha pernah baca ff yang alurnya kek ff Acha ini jadi Acha pengen end yang berbeda.

Ehh pas mau nulis, sampe tengah-tengah tiba-tiba Acha badmood parah entah itu pertanda apa and alhasil jadilah ending yang gag banget itu. acha tau gag bisa jadi alas an makanya sebagai gantinya Acha bawain squel, nah squelnya thu gag satu melainkan eummmm berapa yah? Yang jelas squelnya juga berseri (makin gaje yeh).

Langsung kecerita ajah yah daripada bosen baca bacot Acha!

'

'happy reading!

'hope you like!

'

' What Is Love Squel

'

'

'

'

Seminggu semenjak berita meledaknya pesawat yang Baekhyun tumpangi, Chanyeol baru menampakkan dirinya di sekolah karena dia harus mengikuti ujian kenaikan kelas.

Sebenarnya tak perlu usaha yang berarti untuk Chanyeol agar dapat menyelesaikan ujian tersebut dengan nilai sempurna, namun seperti kita tau bahwa kondisinya saat ini sangat tidak memungkinkan ia untuk memikirkan hal lain selain 'Baekhyun' –menurut Kris.

Beruntung ternyata Chanyeol lebih jenius dari yang Kris bayangkan, bahkan Chanyeol sudah menghafal materi di luar kepala meskipun hasil yang ia terima hanya sebatas 'rata-rata'.

Sedangkan Kris yang tengah sibuk mencari kampus yang cocok dengan dirinya dan tentu saja satu kampus dengan kekasihnya –Tao. Hal itu membuat Kris tak memiliki banyak waktu untuk memantau Chanyeol, hari-hai Kris diliputi dengan rasa kekawatiran karena kondisi Chanyeol yang sangat lemah fisik maupun mental apalagi setelah seluruh sekolah mengetahui orientasi seksualnya –terima kasih untuk Sehun yang tiba-tiba muncul dan mengumumkan ke-apnormalan seorang Park Chanyeol- sebagian yeoja-yeoja yang dulu mengejar Chanyeol pun banyak yang balik mencibir meski sebagian lain masih berharap mereka bisa mengubah orientasi menyimpang Chanyeol.

"oppa…"

Panggilan lembut serta tepukan ringan di pundak Chanyeol –yang sedang melamun di depan televise- membuat Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya kesamping dan menemuka sulli yang telah duduk di sampingnya dengan senyuman lembut.

Merasa tak ada jawaban, Sulli kembali bersuara.

"gwaenchanayo?"

Chanyeol hanya menatap Sulli datar, Sulli tersenyum miris melihat keadaan Chanyeol saat ini. Chanyeol yang dulunya tampan dengan mata bulatnya, bibir merahnya dan raut muka yang tegas kini dia berubah menjadi orang lain bagi Sulli. Matanya sayu, bibir pucat dan rambut berantakan.

Jemari Sulli bermain di wajah Chanyeol dan berhenti di pipi yang semakin hari semakin tirus saja.

"kau tampak kacau oppa. Dulu kupikir aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling mencintai Baekhyun oppa tapi sekarang aku sadar masih ada orang babo sepertimu yang mencintainya melebihi batas pemikiran manusia. Aku menyesal karena kau tak sempat mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Baekhyun oppa" ucap Sulli sambil mengecupi pipi dan dahi Chanyeol sedangkan Chanyeol masih diam.

"kau tau oppa, teman-temanku semua membicarakanmu. Gara-gara Sehun babo semua orang jadi mencibirmu, mereka menghinamu karena ternyata kau Gay. Banyak yang menghujatmu karena kau berlaku jahat pada orang yang kau cintai. Cih, mereka tak pantas berkata macam-macam karena mereka tak tau apa-apa tentangmu maupun Baekhyun oppa." Ucap Sulli kesal sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada dan mem-pout bibirnya –pose merajuk.

"mereka benar Sulli-ya, memang sudah sepantasnya oppa dicaci maki. Oppa mencintainya,,, sangat. Oppa brengsek karena tela menyia-nyiakan malaikat sepertinya. Bahkan oppa siap jika seluruh dunia membenci oppa ataupun membunuh oppa sekalian agar oppa bisa bertemu dengannya…"

"OPPA STOP!" bentak Sulli menghentika ucapan Chanyeol yang bagai orang yang putus asa.

Chanyeol tersenyum miris miris dengan pandangan menerawang.

"tapi oppa tak yakin jika oppa meninggal akan bisa bertemu dengannya. Dia orang yang baik bagai malaikat sedangkan oppa orang kejam, mungkin Tuhan juga enggan mempertemukan kita bahkan di akhirat."

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHH….. SEKALI SAJA AKU INGIN MENGATAKAN PADANYA BETAPA MENCINTAIMU BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Tepat saat Chanyeol berteriak, air mata Sulli mengalis dengan derasnya, Sulli membekap mulutnya untuk meredakan tangisnya. Sulli butuh Kris, dia tidak bisa mengatasi Chanyeol yang sedang kambuh.

Sulli mencoba meraih tubuh Chanyeol –yang berusaha melempar koleksi kaset miliknya namun tak berhasil, sesekali tubuh Sulli-lah yang terhempas ke lantai.

"oppa geumanhae! Hiks,,,, KRIS OPPAAA TOLONG SULLI!"

'BUKKK'

'BRUKKK'

Pukulan keras Kris membuat Chanyeol tersungkur kelantai dengan sudut bibir yang mengeluarkan darah. Chanyeol tak bergeming dari posisinya, sedangkan Kris mulai mendekat kearah Chanyeol dan mendekapnya.

"maaf,,, maafkan hyung!"

"hiks hiks hiks hiks,,,,, aku masih tak percaya dia sudah meninggal hyung. Dia masih hidup kan hyung? Dia pasti masih hidup. …"

Kris tak mampu menahan tangisnya saat mendengar ucapan pilu Chanyeol dan setelahnya Chanyeol menangis meraung-raung dalam pelukan Kris. Tak berbeda dari 2 namja itu, Sulli bersimpuh di atas lantai menangis sambil sesenggukan dan mengucakan dua kata berulang-ulang 'Baekhyun oppa'.

'

'

'

'

'

'

What Is love

'

'

'

'

Chanyeol memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan lesu bersama Sulli di sampingnya. Hari ini adalah hari pertama tahun ajaran baru yang mana hari yang menyenangkan untuk kebanyakan siswa tapi tidak untuk Chanyeol.

'kelas akan sepi tanpa Baekhyun' begitulah pemikiran Chanyeol.

Ketika hendak mengantar Sulli ke kelasnya, Chanyeol dihadang oleh Sehun.

"mau apa kau!" bentak Sulli pada Sehun. Entahlah Sulli merasa Sehun berubah, Sehun yang dulunya pendiam dan selalu melindungi Baekhyun sekarang menjadi sosok yang menyebalkan semenjak kepergian Baekhyun.

"masih punya muka kau disini Park Chanyeol?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Sulli, Sehun malah menyindir Chanyeol dan ohh Sulli baru tau jika teman sekelasnya ini ternyata mempunyai smirk yang begitu menyeramkan.

"pergilah oh Sehun jangan ganggu oppaku!" teriak Sulli kembali.

"apa? Oppa? Kau masih menganggap orang brengsek ini oppamu? Kau mulia sekali Sulli. Dia hanya seorang 'Gai menjijikkan' itukan yang sering kau ucapkan 'hyung'?"

"oppa, dia menghinamu! Balas dia oppa jangan seperti pecundang!" kembali Sulli berteriak namun Chanyeol masih diam sambil menunduk menbuat Sehun tersenyum miring.

"see, dia memang pecundang! The big looser!" ucap Sehun lagi sambil mengacungkan jari tengahnya.

"aishh,,, lakukan sesukamu!" kata Sulli akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan 2 namja bodoh –menurut Sulli.

"aku berjanji akan menghancurkan hidupmu lebih dari kau menghancurkan hati-Nya" kalimat terakhir Sehun sebelum pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tau betus siapa yang Sehun maksud. Chanyeol tersenyum miris.

'aku pantas mendapatkan ini semua' lagi-lagi kalimat itu yang ingin Chanyeol tanamkan dalam dirinya.

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

What Is Love

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

Kelas Chanyeol yang sedari meributkan berita adanya siswa baru mendadak sunyi senyap kala Song sonsaengnim –guru fisika sexy yang kerap menjadi pusat perhatian para namja karena dandanan menor dan rok mininya- namun sekarang hanya bisa mendengus karena perhatian semua mata itu tak lagi padanya melainkan seorang yeoja cantik di sebelahnya.

Seluruh isi kelas melotot tak percaya, mata mereka melebar bahkan ada yang sudah menetes. Namun daripada seluruh penghuni kelas itu, yang lebih terkejut adalah Chanyeol bahkan sesaat ia merasa kehilangan nyawanya.

Bagaimana tidak, yeoja itu…. cantik, kulitnya putih seputih susu, tubuhnya tinggi untuk ukuran seorang yeoja korea dengan mata sipit yang dihiar eyeliner tebal mengingatkan Chanyeol dengan seseorang, bibirnya yang tipis sewarna cherry, rambutnya lurus sepunggung dan sedikit bergelombang dibagian bawah dengan poni depan yang membuat kesan cantik sekaligus manis padanya.

Namun bukan karena kecantikan sang yeoja yang membuat seisi kelas –terutama Chanyeol- terdiam serentak, Yeoja itu seperti 'Baekhyun' dalam versi 'yeoja.

"yak yak yak tutup mulut kalian sebelum kelas ini basah karena liur kalian yang terus mengalir itu!" suara mrs. Song membangunkan seisi kelas dari keterpanaan mereka .

"saya tau pasti kalian pikir dia adalah Byun Baekhyun. Eheemmm biar saya luruskan wajahnya memang mirip dengan teman kalian dan namanya juga sama namun dia adalah orang yang berbeda dari teman kalian itu. Baekhyun, silahkan perkenalkan diri kamu!"

"annyeong haseo, choneun Kim Baekhyun imnida, saya pindahan dari Incheon. Mohon bantuan kalian semua" yeoja yang mengaku bernama Kim Baekhyun itu memperkenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum manis hingga bisa membuat para namja diabetes mendadak.

Baekhyun mengernyit saat tak satupun respon yang yang ia terima, hanya ada kesunyian dan tatapan lapar dari para namja.

"apa miss yakin jika dia bukan byun Baekhyun?" Tanya Minho

Kim Baekhyun tampak bingung dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada mrs. Song.

'siapa Byun Baekhyun?' begitulah batinnya.

"miss yakin. Jadi, Kim baekhyun ini pindah ke Seoul karena orang tuanya yang mengurus perusahaannya di luar negeri sehingga Baekhyun dititipkan pada paman dan bibinya di sini, bukan begitu Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat saat mendengar penjelasan dari mrs. Song.

"baiklah Baekhyun silahkan kau duduk bersama …. Luna. Luna angkat tanganmu!"

Dan siswi yang dipanggil Luna itu pun mengangkat tangannya diikuti Baekhyun yang berjalan menuju tempat duduk 'baru'nya, ,,

"Baek…hyun"

Baekhyun menghentikan lankahnya tepat disamping meja Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengernyit. Baekhyun yakin mendengar namja ini memanggil namanya meski sangat lirih namun mengapa pandangannya lurus menerawang? Apa dia salah dengar?

"maaf, apa kau memanggil namaku?" Tanya Baekhyun sesopan mungkin, namun namja itu –Chanyeol masih diam membuat Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

'mungkin salah dengar' batinnya.

Saat ia sudah berada di kursinya, Baekhyun tersenyum manis pada Luna.

"annyeong, Luna imnida. Aigooo kau benar-benar mirip dengan Byun Baekhyun!"

"annyeong Luna-ssi, jika boleh tau siapa Byun Baekhyun?" Tanya Kim Baekhyun pelan, merasa aneh mengucap namanya sendiri dengan marga yang berbeda.

"dia siswa disini yang sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat terbang"

Wajah Luna menjadi sendu saat ia mengingat kejadian teman favoritnya itu, sedangkan Baekhyun meloot.

"mianhae, aku turut berduka cita. Tapi tadi kau bilang siswa? Nia namja?"

"ne, tapi dia namja cantik. Sudah kubilang kan dia mirip denganmu…."

Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan senyuman lalu pandangannya beralih kedepan, saat itu pandangannya tak sengaja bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun tersenyum meski Chanyeol tetap pada tatapan datarnya, tanpa sadar hati Baekhyun bergemuruh, entahlah sorot mata Chanyeol membuat hatinya bergetar seakan Baekhyun bisa merasakan juga apa yang Chanyeol rasakan melalui tatapan mata.

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

What Is Love

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

Jam istirahat dilalui Chanyeol seperti biasa, mengurung diri didalam kelas bersama pspnya, namun sesuatu mengganjal hatinya saat melihat Sehun tampak menuju kelasnya dan berhenti di depan pintu, Chanyeol menatapnya tajam begitupun sebaliknya. Namun kontak mata itu terlepas setelah sebuah suara yeoja memenuhi gendang telinga mereka.

"SEHUNNAAA!" teriak yeoja itu diiringi derap langkah kaki dari arah belakang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol maupun sehun memusaatkan pandangan mereka pada yeoja yang kini sudah berada pada dekapan Sehun. Saat itulah air mata kembali menetes di pipi Chanyeol tanpa Chanyeol tau sebabnya.

"annyeong Baekhyun noona, apa harimu menyenangkan?" Tanya Sehun saat pelican merek terlepas.

"sangat sehuna, aku senang!" jawab Baekhyun ceria

"jinja? Syukurlah kalau begitu! Ayo kekantin!" ajak Sehun yang dijawab anggukan semangat dari Baekhyun. Sebelum pergi, Sehun sempat melempar tatapan meremehkan pada Chanyeol –yang untungnya sudah menghapus air matanya.

"ada hubungan apa mereka? Mengapa aku curiga pada Sehun? Atau jangan-jangan Kim Baekhyun?"

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan berputar di kepala Chanyeol hingga bel masuk berbunyi dan saat Baekhyun memasuki kelas dengan senyum mengembang, saat itulah Chanyeol terus menatap yeoja itu tajam membuat sang yeoja hanya menunduk dalam dan segera duduk di kursinya tanpa berani menatap Chanyeol sama sekali.

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

Bel berbunyi pertanda berakhirnya kelas hari ini. Seluruh siswa berhamburan keluar kelas setelah mrs. Hwang keluar kelas.

Berbeda dengan 2 manusia lain yang masih betah berada di dalam kelas, mereka adalah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang menunggu Chanyeol keluar kelas dulu karena entah kenapa mendadak Baekhyun takut berhadapan langsung dengan Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol menunggu kelas sepi untuk melancarkan aksinya –mungkin.

Setelah merasa kelas benar-benar sepi, Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya dan itu membuat detak jantung Baekhyun semakin berpacu terlebih saat Chanyeol bukan menuju pintu malah berjalan kearah Baekhyun.

baekhyun tetap pada tempatnya berusaha mencari kesibukan dengan merogoh isi tasnya, dalam hati ia berharap Sehun akan cepat ke kelasnya. Ahh Baekhyun lupa jika tadi Sehun bilang ada pertandingan basket, matilah kau Kim Baekhyun.

"siapa kau sebenarnya"

Mau tak mau Baekhyun mendongak mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol yang menurutnya 'apa-apaan pertanyaanmu itu?'.

"apa maksudmu Chanyeol-ssi?"

"aku yakin kau bukan Kim Baekhyun! Kau Byun Baekhyun, mengakulah!" suaranya masih rendah namun penuh penekanan.

"kau salah Chanyeol-ssi, mungkin aku mirip dengan temanmu yang bernama Byun Baekhyun itu tapi sungguh namaku dari lahir adalah Kim Baekhyun bukan Byun Baekhyun." Jelas Baekhyun berusaha selembut mungkin, tapi yang ia terima malah…

"awww… appo!"

Chanyeol menarik paksa tangan Baekhyun agar berdiri dan berhadapan dengannya, Chanyeol menatap tajam Baekhyun yang menatapnya tak kalah tajam.

"apa yang kau lakukan eoh!"

"aku yakin kau adalah Byun baekhyun, jangan berbohong padaku Baek. Jangan menghukumku seperti ini!"

"apa maksudmu Chanyeol-ssi, aku benar-benar tak berbohong padamu."

Dan setelahnya hal yang tak terduga dilakukan oleh seorang Park Chanyeol.

"awww,, yakkk Park Chanyeol kenapa kau menarik rambutku!" teriak Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menarik rambut panjangnya.

"aku yakin ini hanya wig, katakana bahwa kau adalah Byun Baekhyun-ku" dan Chanyeol masih tetap menarik rambut Baekhyun, meski hasilnya nihil. Rambutnya asli.

'PLAAKKK'

"puas kau! Apa itu caramu memperlakukan seorang wanita eoh?! Jika iya, kau benar-benar pecundang Chanyeol-ssi" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada penuh amarah dan mata yang sudah memerah menahan tangis.

Baekhyun akan mencapai pintu saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol kembali bersuara.

"lalu, jika kau bukan Byun Baekhyun? Kenapa kau bisa dekat dengan Sehun?!"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak tanpa menoleh kearah Chanyeol karena ia tak mau Chanyeol tau dirinya yang sedang menangis.

"tentu saja karena dia adalah kekasihku, kami sudah saling kenal sejak sebulan yang lalu saat aku jadi tetangga barunya. Apa kau sudah puas? Jika sudah, jangan pernah anggap aku Byun Baekhyun-MU lagi. Karena Byun Baekhyun-MU sudah mati, dan aku adalah 'KIM BAEKHYUN'. Camkan itu Chanyeol-ssi"

Setelah itu, Baekhyun benar-benar pergi dengan air mata yang seakan tak mau berhenti, entah apa yang membuat ia menangis yang jelas ini sangat menyakitkan. Sedangkan seorang Park Chanyeol masih terdiam di dalam kelas sendirian –menangis dalam diam.

"benarkah kau bukan Byun Baekhyun-ku? Benarkah Byun Baekhyun-Ku sudah mati?"

'

'

'

'

'

Tbc

Mohon maafkan saya sebelumnya,…

Saya mau sedikit curhat, didengar ya Alhamdulillah enggak juga gag papa.

Jadi gini, pada ingat kan waktu Jessica eonnie keluar dari SNSD (duh nangis lagi), nah waktu itu aku juga ada masalah sama temen aku karena aku ngecewain dia gitu nah momentnya thu pas banget saat aku baca reviews kalian, dan rasanya thu triple 'nyesek'. Bukan aku marah sama kalian, aku merasa bersalah sama kalian yang kecewa sama ff aku dan awalnya aku pengen nge-post nii ff kamis kemaren, tapi baru nyampe setengah ehhh akunya tepar trus Jum'at kemaren aku drop, nie ajah masih meriang.

Tapi tau gag? Setidaknya aku masih bisa tersenyum tiap kali liat mv remakenya Byun Baek,,, huwaaaaaa dia neomu neomu neomu kyeoptaaaaa! Gemes banget liatny, apalagi karakternya cocok banget. Pokoknya lope lope banget deh…

Sorry banyak congcing, intinya aku gag marah setiap kali kalian protes karena aku akan tau salahku jika kalian protes, so keep review and support me please!

Keep strong buat SNSD dan para SONE, juga Jessica eonnie! Jadi ingat abang gue –Kris wu.


	8. end

What Is Love (end)

-ketika kita mencintai seseorang namun ternyata cinta kita tidak terbalas, dan ketika kita berusaha untuk membuat dia membalas cinta kita, di ujung cerita aka nada dua ending.

-jika dia membalas cinta kita maka endingnya akan bahagia namun meski kita telah berusaha tapi cinta tak kunjung terbalas maka bersabarlah sedikit lagi karena cinta baru masih dalam perjalanan.

Jadi cinta itu apa? Molla, setiap orang memiliki versi cinta sendiri-sendiri.

#happy reading

#hope you like!

'

'

'

Seseorang berdiri seorang diri di balkon kamarnya, pandangannya kosong menandakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hati dan pikirannya, seseorang berambut panjang dengan tubuh ramping dan tinggi sekitar 174 cm dari belakang maupun depan dia tampak seperti yeoja namun ada yang salah dengan penampilannya karena saat ini tengah memakai kaos oblong namja beserta celana pendek namja –pula- atau pakaian itu bukan miliknya? Melainkan milik namja pemilik rumah itu? tapi jika dilihat lebih teliti lagi maka kalian akan menemukan sesuatu yang sedikit menonjol dibagian lehernya –jakun-.

Seseorang yang tengah melamun tersebut tersentak saat sepasang lengan melingkar di perut ratanya namun itu hanya berlangsung sebentar setelahnya ia kembali rilex.

"tidak sulit untuk mengubahmu menjadi seorang yeoja. Lihatlah tubuh ini, sangat kurus untuk ukuran namja tubuhmu juga menyamai seorang model wanita dan kulitmu bahkan menyamai kulit seorang bayi." Suara huski namja yang baru datang -Sehun- membuat seseorang yang ia peluk –Baekhyun- sedikit merinding karena Sehun berbicara tepat ditelinga Baekhyun.

Perlahan Sehun membalikkan badan Baekhyun agar menghadap kearahnya.

"dan wajah ini…" telapak tangan besar milik Sehun menelusuri wajah cantik Baekhyun.

"wajah ini mampu menipu siapapun yang melihatnya, sangat cantik dan menawan." Ucapan Sehun diakhiri dengan kecupan lembut pada kening Baekhyun.

Melihat tak ada respon berarti dari lawan bicara, Sehun mengernyit kemudian menangkup kedua sisi pipi Baekhyun.

"apa yang sedang kau pikirkan hemmm?" baekhyun bergeming.

"apa kau memikirkan namja itu lagi? Apa kau menyesal melakukan ini semua setelah tau ternyata dia menyukaimu?" tatapan Sehun mulai sayu, banyak rasa takut dalam dirinya sejak ia memutuskan untuk menculik Baekhyun setengah tahun lalu dan menjanjikan kebahagiaan untuk Baekhyun, membantu Baekhyun untuk balas dendam kepada Chanyeol dengan menyamar jadi perempuan dan membuat Chanyeol jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun versi yeoja lalu meninggalkannya namun Sehun tak pernah memprediksi kecelakaan pesawat tersebut sehingga membuat Chanyeol begitu frustrasi dan Sehun sangat takut jika Baekhyun kasihan pada Chanyeol dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya demi Chanyeol.

"aku dari rumah Kris hyung" kalimat singkat nan datar dari mulut mungil Baekhyun sanggup membuat Sehun tersentak namun tak mengatakan apapun.

"butuh waktu satu jam untuk aku memenangkan Sulli yang terus menangis dipelukanku…." baekhyun tersenyum geli mengingat kejadian dirumah Kris beberapa jam lalu namun pandangannya masih kosong.

"aku menceritakan semuanya, menceritakan tentang aku kau dan rencana kita" akhirnya pandangannya tertuju pada Sehun yang masih serius mendengar cerita Baekhyun.

"Kris hyung bilang setelah aku pergi terlebih setelah berita kecelakaan itu Chanyeol yang paling terpukul bahakan Kris menganggapnya seperti orang gila…"

Entah mengapa rasa takut itu semakin besar dalam diri Sehun saat mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun seakan kalimat Baekhyun itu berarti _'maaf Sehun tapi Chanyeol lebih membutuhkanku' _dan itu membuat Sehun mengepalkan telapak tangannya menahan sakit yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"dan Kris hyung menyuruhku kembali pada Chanyeol dan kembali mencintainya."

'jlebb'

Ternyata terjadi juga apa yang Sehun pikirkan, mulai saat ini Sehun tidak akan memikirkan kejadian buruk apapun sebelum kejadian itu terjadi seperti kata orang tuanya bahawa 'ucapan adalah doa' meski itu hanya dari kata hati atau pikiran.

"la…lalu apa jawabanmu?" Tanya Sehun akhirnya meski dengan nafas yang sedikit tercekat. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

Hening sesaat…

Setiap detik dari suasana senyap ini menambah kecepatan detak jantung Sehun yang tak lagi bisa ia kendalikan, apakah ini akhir dari hubungannya dengan Baekhyun? Apa ini akhir dari perjuangannya selama ini? Apakah ia harus menerima begitu saja keputusan Baekhyun atau ia akan mencoba egois? Ohh Sehun-ah kurasa aku sudah memberitahumu untuk tidak berfikiran negative bukan?

Baekhyun mendongak melihat wajah putus asa Sehun lalu tersenyum manis pada namja yang saat ini berstatus kekasihnya tersebut.

"aku tak mungkin mengkhianati janjiku padamu, aku sudah berjanji untuk belajar mencintaimu dan aku akan menepatinya."

Sehun membeku mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun, hatinya mendadak ringan setelah sebelumnya bagai tertimpa batu raksasa dan dengan kecepatan kilat Sehun memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun.

"lalu apa yang kau pikirkan tadi hmm?" Tanya Sehun tanpa melepas rengkuhannya.

"aku hanya berpikir jika rencana kita jadi tidak berguna lagi, aku ingin kembali ke incheon saja hanya kita berdua, di sana."

"baiklah minggu depan kita akan kembali ke Incheon."

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

Suasana canggung sangat terasa di dalam kelas saat ini dimana hanya ada dua manusia yang duduk bersebelahan.

Mereka Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang diberi tugas tambahan karena ketahuan melamun di jam pelajaran.

Sudah terhitung 10 menit setelah bel dibunyikan namun tak satupun yang mengeluarkan suara mereka keduanya memilih untuk mengerjakan tugas dalam diam.

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba Chanyeol jadi membenci suasana senyap maka dari itu ia berdehem untuk sekedar menarik perhatian Baekhyun sejenak alhasil yeoja –namja- itu melirik sekilas kearah Chanyeol sebelum melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"kau …. Dan Sehun, sejak kapan kalian….." kata-kata Chanyeol tercekat saat tiba-tiba Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya, fakta bahwa mereka duduk bersebelahan sehingga jika mereka berhadapan maka wajah mereka akan sangat dekat dan Chanyeol meruntuki jantungnya seakan mau copot karena terlalu cepat berdetak. Segera ia palingkan wajahnya kea rah buku tugasnya menghindari tatapan dingin Baekhyun.

"mengapa kau ingin tau sekali tentangku?" Tanya baekhyun dengan nada dingin.

"maaf jika itu mengganggumu tapi asal kau tau sebelum ini Sehun menyukai seseorang yang mirip denganmu dan dia seorang namja, apa kau tak khawatir jika dia tidk sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu. "

"apa kau sedang menjelek-jelekkan kekasihku?"

"ahh bukan begitu, tapi seingatku Sehun dulu sangat terobsesi dengan Byun Baekhyun dan kau…."

"dan aku mirip dengan Byun Baekhyun? Sebelum kau bertanya macam-macam tentangku dan Sehun aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Baekhyun tak lagi melihat kearah Chanyeol, pandangannya lurus kedepan entah kenapa jantungnya mulai berdetak tak teratur. Ia ingin bertanya tapi takut jika jawabannya tak sesuai dengan yang ia inginkan walaupun Baekhyun tak tau jawaban apa yang ia inginkan.

"a…apa?"

Baekhyun sedikit menyesal melihat namja yang dulunya sangat gagah dan tegas itu bahkan tergagap saat berbicara dengannya.

"sebenarnya, siapa … siapa Byun Baekhyun bagimu?"

'deg'

"aku hanya penasaran mengapa reaksimu tidak biasa saat pertama melihatku"

Hening kembali dan itu membuat jantung mereka semakin berdetak menggila.

"Byun Baekhyun…" bibir Chanyeol menggumamkan nama itu dengan senyum miris.

"kami berawal dari seorang teman yang menjadi sahabat, aku sangat menyayanginya sebagai sahabat bahkan dia sudah kuanggap saudara karena aku sungguh menyayanginya sehingga tak pernah terpikir olehku untuk terpisah darinya." Chanyeol memotong ceritanya hanya untuk bernafas panjang karena entah sadar atau tidak selama bercerita dia menahan nafasnya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri merasakan nyeri dalam ulu hatinya menyesali hilangnya kasih sayang itu karena ucapan dan perasaannya sendiri.

'andaikan aku tak punya perasaan ini mungkin sampai saat ini kita masih tertawa bersama' batin Baekhyun.

"sampai saat dimana bencana itu tiba… sejak eommaku meninggal karena appaku yang ternyata seorang gay, aku menjadi namja yang sangat membenci kaum gay dan itu terjadi padaku dan Baekhyun. Dia bilang mencintaiku sebagai seorang namja…."

Keduanya menahan nafas, mungkin waktu mereka tak banyak lagi sehingga nafas mereka serasa mau habis –atau tidak.

Ini bagian yang paling Baekhyun benci, sejenak baekhyun menyesali pertanyaannya namun rasa penasaran it uterus menghantuinya.

"tentu saja aku marah dan tak ingin berdekatan lagi dengannya, aku begitu jijik padanya saat itu dan dengan kesadaran penuh aku sengaja melukai perasaannya dengan berkencan dengan beberapa yeoja cantik dan sexy bahkan aku sering terang-terangan mencaci dan menghinanya."

Baekhyun tercekat saat ia menoleh ia mendapati satu bulir air mata mengalir dipipi Chanyeol yang semakin tirus.

"rasa benciku terhadap appa dan gay membuatku buta akan perasaan yang aku miliki." Kini suara Chanyeol terdengar serak.

"aku sedikit merasakannya, merasakan perasaan yang kuanggap menjijikkan itu namun dengan bodohnya aku menyangkal sekuat hati perasaan itu. saat dia bersama Sehun, Sulli atau orang lain entah kenapa ada rasa sakit yang sangat didalam hatiku dan lagi-lagi dengan bodohnya aku menyangkalnya… sampai kejadian itu terjadi…." Kali ini Chanyeol berhenti untuk menahan tangisnya, sejak kejadian itu Chanyeol semakin lemah jauh dari Chanyeol yang dulu –jauh.

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya hingga memutih, menahan sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis.

"bahakan disaat terakhirnya aku masih menyangkal perasaanku padanya, aku merasa menjadi namja paling brengsek didunia ini karena menjadi pecundang nomer satu terlebih untuk orang yang aku cintai. Seandainya saat itu aku mencegahnya, seandainya aku mengatakan aku mencintainya, seandainya aku sedikit lebih pintar, seandainya kecelakaan itu tak pernah terjadi,…."

Chanyeol tak lagi bisa melanjutkan ucapannya karena saat ini hanya suara tangis yang ia keluarkan di balik lipatan tangannya.

Baekhyun membekap mulutnya untuk meredam isakan yang bisa keluar kapan saja…

'tapi jika kecelakaan itu tidak pernah terjadi, mungkin sampai saat ini Chanyeol belum mengakui perasaannya'

'

'

'

'

'

Sehun berjalan lunglai menuju kelasnya, niat awalnya ia ingin mengajak Baekhyun pergi ke kantin bersama karena Sehun tidak menemuinya di kantin jadi sehun pikir baekhyun masih didalam kelas.

Ternyata dugaannya benar Baekhyun masih didalam kelas namun mata Sehun memanas melihat bahwa Baekhyun tak sendiri di sana melainkan bersama Chanyeol, namja yang pernah di cintai Baekhyun mungkin sampai sekarang.

Sehun masih berdiri kaku disana sambil mendengar percakapan mereka atau lebih tepat mendengar cuhat Chanyeol, Sehun pergi dari sana saat melihat Chanyeol menangis seperti anak kecil ditemani Baekhyun yang membekap mulutnya dengan lelehan air mata seperti sungi mengalir.

"apakah aku harus melepaskannya ?" –lagi.

Tapi ini sungguh menyakitkan.

'

'

'

'

'

Baekhyun segera bergegas melihat Oh Sehun –kekasihnya- telah berdiri di depan kelasnya. Tanpa babibu Baekhyun langsung menghampiri Sehun dan tersenyum tulus.

"kajja!" pekik Baekhyun sambil bergelayut pada lengan Sehun berusaha menutupi gundah yang menyerang kembali sedangkan Sehun berusaha menutupi raut kesakitan saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan tatapan penuh luka milik Park Chanyeol.

Sehun dan Baekhyun berjalan santai melewati koridor sekolah, beberapa siswa memandang mereka iri karena keserasian pasangan tersebut sekilas tak ada yang cacat dalam hubungan mereka, namun saat mereka akan memasuki gerbang dalam tiba-tiba Sehun berhenti membuat Baekhyun otomatis ikut berhenti.

"ada apa?" Tanya baekhyun tanpa melepas tutan tangannya pada lengan Sehun.

"sebaiknya kita putus."

'jjjddderrrrrrrrrrrr'

Berasa petir disiang bolong bagi Baekhyun mendengar kalimat singkat Sehun. Secepat kilat Baekhyun menoleh kearah Sehun dan perlahan tangannya pun jatuh ke sisi tubuhnya.

"ke…..kenapa?"

"tak ada alasan aku hanya ingin putus" seolah tak ada beban Sehun mengucapkannya.

"hun-ah… kau tak bisa melakukan ini padaku" suara Baekhyun lirih antara bingung dan tak percaya.

"kenapa tidak? Aku rasa ini akan lebih baik dari pada kita bersama tapi hatimu masih tertinggal bersama Chanyeol"

'deg'

"Sehuna, kita sudah sering membahas ini dan bukannya aku sudah berjanji padamu untuk belajar , kau tak bisa melakukan ini padaku!" baekhyun sedikit menaikkan suaranya, beruntung sekolah telah sepi jadi mereka tak akan jadi tontonan.

"memang benar kau sudah berjanji untuk mencintaiku tapi demi tuhan Hyung ini hampir satu tahun tapi tak ada perubahan darimu, bagaimana jika 2 atau 5 tahun kedepan kau masih tak bisa mencintaiku? Hubungan kita tak sehat hyung karena kita saling menyakiti lama kelamaan hubungan ini akan mati jika diteruskan. Mulai sekarang kau bebas." Sehun akan meninggalkan Baekhyun namun tangannya segera ditahan Baekhyun.

"Sehuna hyung janji enggak sampai satu tahun, jangan seperti ini huna hyung mohon!" Baekhyun mulai menangis.

Tak tega melihat orang yang ia cintai menangis dan memohon akhirnya Sehun berbalik dan menangkup pipi Baekhyun sambil menghapus air matanya.

"jangan menangis hyung, ini yang terbaik. Bukankah kau sudah tahu bahwa Chanyeol hyung sebenarnya mencintaimu…."

"tidak Huna tidak!" Baekhyun memekik sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, tak sabar Sehun mencengkeram pundak Baekhyun dan mengguncangnya agak keras sehingga membuat Baekhyun sedikit merigis.

"yakkk apa yang kau lakukan, kau menyakitinya Sehun!"

Entah bagaimana tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang dan menarik Baekhyun namun Chanyeol menariknya terlalu keras hingga Baekhyun limbung dan menubruk dada bidang Chanyeol.

"apa begini caramu memperlakukan seorang yeoja? Atau karena dia kekasihmu jadi kau merasa bisa berbuat sesukamu?" Chanyeol terus menceramahi (?) Sehun tanpa sadar jika Baekhyun masih ada didekapannya.

Sehun hanya diam sambil melihat Baekhyun yang mematung dalam dekapan Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol berhenti berbicara dan mengikuti arah pandang Sehun saat itu juga Chanyeol akhirnya melepas dekapannya.

"mian, aku tak bermaksud.." chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

"mungkin seharusnya aku harus pergi, Sehun sebaiknya kau lebih lembut pada Baekhyun karena dia yeoja dan dia lebih tua"

'mengapa saat aku memeluknya aku merasa seperti memeluk dia' batin Chanyeol sambil beranjak meninggalkan sehun dan Baekhyun namun suara Sehun menghentikannya.

"TUNGGU! Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu Hyung."

Chanyeol berbalik sedangkan Baekhyun melebarkan mata sipitnya.

"hentikan Sehuna, aku tak mengijinkanmu melakukan ini!" jerit Baekhyun namun Sehun tak menghiraukannya, matanya focus pada Chanyeol sedangkan Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan jika ternyata Byun Baekhyun belum mati?"

'deg'

Kini Chanyeol ikut melebarkan matanya, tak menyangka Sehun mengatakan hal itu.

Chanyeol melihat kearah Sehun dan Baekhyun bergantian, tatapan Sehun lurus ke mata Chanyeol sedangkan Baekhyun terus berbisik pada Sehun entah apa.

"Sehuna kumohon jangan begini."

"keputusanku sudah bulat hyung, maaf karena sempat menjadi egois"

'deg deg deg deg…'

Jantung Chanyeol berpacu amat cepat, apakah ia salah dengar? Chanyeol pikir Sehun sedang berbicara padanya namun mata namja itu mengarah pada Baekhyun tapi benarkah Chanyeol mendengar Sehun menyebut Baekhyun dengan sebutan 'hyung'?

"apa….. apakah dia" Chanyeol tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya, lidahnya sungguh kelu untuk mengucapkan satu nama sederhanya itu nama yang membuat dia nyaris gila.

"ya, dia adalah Byun Baekhyun." Ucapan final Sehun membuat dua namja disana membeku.

"jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang hyung?!"

Chanyeol tersadar dari keterkejutannya, ia menatap sendu pada Baekhyun yang kini juga melihatnya. Tak bisa Chanyeol gambarkan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini bahkan saat ia berjalan mendekat kearah Baekhyun pun Chanyeol belum tau apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya.

Jarak mereka semakin dekat dan tak ada yang berniat melepaskan kontak mata diantara mereka sampai akhirnya kejadian itu tak pernah mereka bayangkan sebelumnya bahkan Baekhyun dan sehun harus melebarkan mata dan mulut mereka melihat apa yang Chanyeol lakukan.

'brukk'

"mianhae"

Chanyeol berlutut didepan Baekhyun sambil menggumamkan kata 'mianhae' berulang kali.

"mianhae Baekhyun-ah kumohon jangan pergi." Jelas terdengar ditelinga Baekhyun suara serak Chanyeol diiringi isakan yang keluar persis saat ia menangis di kelas tempo hari namun kali ini tangisannya bukan tangis keputus asaan melainkan tangis penyesalan dan kebahagiaan.

Baekhyun ikut bersimpuh di depan Chanyeol entah sejak kapan air mata Baekhyun pun telah mengalir bak air terjun.

"hikss,,, maaf karena membuatmu khawatir. Maaf karena aku tak bisa mengendalikan perasaanku, seharusnya aku bisa puas hanya dengan menjadi sahabatmu tapi….."

Baekhyun tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena mulutnya telah dibungkam oleh bibir Chanyeol, Sehun yang melihat itu hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya dan berjalan menjauh dari area sekolah meski hatinya sakit setidaknya bebannya sedikit terangkat.

Sedangkan kedua orang tadi tak berciuman lama karena Chanyeol segera melepas tautan mereka lalu berganti memeluk erat Baekhyun.

"tak perlu ada yang dimaafkan darimu Baek, selama ini aku yang salah aku yang brengsek aku yang bersalah Baek maafkan aku!" ucap Chanyeol sambil menciumi pucuk kepala baekhyun.

"kumohon jangan pergi lagi, aku gila tanpamu Baek. Maaf karena tak bisa jujur padamu tapi sekarang aku mengakuinya Baek…" Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya hanya untuk melihat wajah namja cantik berambut panjang di depannya.

"aku mencintaimu, sangat" tangis Baekhyun semakin pecah saat Chanyeol mengatakan tiga kata yang bagaikan obat penawar bagi Baekhyun.

"aku tak akan menyakitimu lagi Baek, aku mencintaimu kemarin hari ini besok dan selamanya, aku akan menjagamu aku janji. Maafkan aku Baek." Chanyeol terus saja menciumi wajah Baekhyun yang tak bisa berujar satu katapun hanya anggukan yang menjadi respon atas kata-kata Chanyeol.

"saranghae Byun Baekhyun saranghae saranghae….." terus terus dan terus Chanyeol menggumamkan kata 'saranghae' bagai mantra sambil mendekap kembali tubuh kurus Baekhyun.

"nado Saranghae park Chanyeol"

'

'

'

"ngomong-ngomong dari mana kau dapatkan rambut panjang ini?"

"kkkkkk aku membeli obat pemanjang rambut, apakah aku terlihat cantik seperti yeoja? Jadi kau tak merasa jadi gay karena orang akan melihatmu berpacaran dengan yeoja bukan namja"

"potonglah rambutmu, kau jelek dengan rambut itu. entah sejak kapan aku lebih menyukai rambut pendek, dada rata dan….." Chanyeol menyeringai sambil tangannya menyentuh paha Baekhyun dan mengelusnya perlahan keatas.

"YAAAKKKKK PARK MESUMM CHANYEOLL !"

'

'

'end

'

'

'

Epilog.

Seorang namja tampan dengan kulit seputih albino (?) berjalan lesu dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

Dia Oh Sehun, namja berhati besar yang merelakan kebahagiaan orang yang ia cintai sebanyak dua kali kini berjalan lesu menuju rumahnya. Tolong ingatkan dia untuk berjalan di pinggir jalan bukan ditengah jalan layaknya orang patah hati pada umumnya.

Di tengah perjalanan ia mengernyit saat melihat seorang namja kecil mungkin tingkat JHS berlari ketengah jalan sambil menengok kebelakang berkali-kali seperti sedang dikejar orang namun naas dia terjatuh di tengah jalan dan saat itulah jiwa hero Sehun muncul dan langsung berlari untuk menolong sang namja kecil tapi.

"yak, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sehun saat mereka sudah dipinggir jalan, namja kecil tadi menoleh dan seketika darah Sehun berdesir.

'ohh ternyata dia yeoja, tapi dari penampilanya sepertinya dia yeoja tomboi'

"hai nona manis apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sehun sekali lagi sambil tersenyum ramah agar anak kecil ini –menurut Sehun- tidak merasa takut.

"MWOYA! Apa kau bilang? Kau sebut apa aku tadi?!"

Sehun mengernyit saat mendapati gadis didepannya ini malah berteriak padanya.

"yak aku hanya bertanya apa kau baik-baik saja nona manis, kenapa kau malah berteriak?" Sehun berusaha sabar menghadapi anak didepannya ini 'namanya juga anak kecil' batin Sehun.

"kau bodoh ya, tak lihat aku memakai pakaian namja dan aku pakai celana CE LA NA dank au memanggilku nona? Kau taruh dimana matamu eoh!"

'shit, aku sudah menolongnya dan dia malah mengataiku dasar bocah tengik'

"HEI BOCAH, apa orang tuamu tak pernah mengajarimu sopan santun?" balas Sehun sedikit membentak.

'plakkk'

'awww'

Tanpa Sehun sangka seseorang -yang tak tau jenis dan genre sebenernya- didepannya ini memukul kepala Sehun dengan tangan kecilnya.

"tadi kau memanggilku nona dan sekarang kau menyebutku bocah? Kau tak tau aku siapa eoh?"

"mana aku tau kau siapa? Bertemu denganmu saja baru hari ini." Ucap Sehun kesal sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"hosh…. Hosh…. Hosh… akhirnya Sajangnim ketemu juga"

Sehun menoleh saat dua namja dewasa memakai jas sambil terengah menghampiri mereka.

"Sajangnim mari kembali kekantor jangan kejar-kejaran seperti ini lagi."

Sehun melongo.

"sa….sajangnim?"

"iya, hei bocah seenaknya memanggilku 'nona' dan 'bocah' asal kau tau aku ini namja tulen pemilik Xi Coorporation namaku Xi Luhan."

Dan Sehun semakin dibuat melongo dibuatnya, Sehun pernah diberitahu appanya perusahaan2 yang terbesar se-Asia dan keluarga Xi adalah salah satunya tapi Sehun tak pernah menyangka pewaris Xi Coorporation ternyata seorang bocah JHS? –atau tidak.

"umurku 23 tahun asal kau tau"

Sehun menutup mulutnya.

'ternyata benar dia bukan murid JHS' tentu saja bukan babo!

Namun Sehun segera men-stabilkan ekspresinya dan tersenyum menggoda pada namja di depannya –Xi Luhan.

"oh,,,, baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu! Lain kali hati-hati ya…!" Sehun menggantung kalimatnya, saat itulah tanpa permisi Sehun mencolek dagu Luhan sambil melanjutka…

"nona manis"

"YAKKKKKK BOCAH KURANG AJAR, SIAPA NAMAMU EOH?! JIKA BERTEMU LAGI KUBAKAR KAU HIDUP-HIDUP SAMPAI KULIT ALBINOMU ITU JADI ARANG!"

'

'

'

'

'

END.

'

'

'

Maaf, setelah saya pikirkan berulang-ulang ternyata ff ini hanya bisa mentog sampai sini saja jadi maaf kalau tidak memuaskan atau banyak yang kecewa tapi kemampuan saja saat ini mungkin memang cukup sampai disini.

Terima kasih pula pada kalian yang mau memberikan respon terhadap kaya saja ini lewat apapun, terima kasih karena respon kalian merupakan semangat buat saya…

Untuk cerita baru, sebenernya ide banyak hanya perlu memilah cerita yang dari awal sampai ending sudah pengen remake tapi aku rasa kurang seru karena readers sudah bisa menebak endingnya, yah biar saya pikirkan dulu saja.

Sekali lagi….

Gomawo Jeongmal…

#bow

Jika ada yang berminat invite dan follow bbm n ig saya.

BBM : 519D08B2

IG : ACHA35KIM


End file.
